Eevee and Umbreons journey
by That One Eevee Fan
Summary: An Eevee named Ava gets captured by a poacher and is sold to a labratory, and inside the labratory illegal experiments are done to pokemon. Eevee finds an umbreon and together they escape. First FanFic I dont know what is wrong with the cover image I cant keep it on the one ive been trying to pick
1. introduction

Introductions:

I am an Eevee, a pokemon that can evolve into many different things, and my name is Ava. I am 24 years old but I am very small and i'm a female. I live alone in a big cave that is deep. It's quiet and nice there and right by a beautiful waterfall. There is also multiple berry bushes and tall trees that give great shade. It is hidden by very tall trees and I am the only pokemon in the area, which I am glad for. Today was a day that changed my life forever. And things will never be the same for me ever again.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you think and point out some mistakes - That One Eevee Fan


	2. Chapter 1 captured

I was sleeping in my cave when I woke up from a noise I heard of a bush rustling. I got up and went to investigate it. I shouted out "is someone there, show yourself". I walked to where I heard the noise and then a net came out and landed on me. And then a ball rolled out releasing smoke that caused me to pass out

I woke up with a headache in a white room in a cage. I began to panic not knowing where I was. I tried to bust open the cage by ramming into it but it was not doing anything.

Then a human in white clothes came in with gloves and opened my cage. I tried to make a run for it but the human grabbed me and held me down and pulled out a needle.

I struggled then felt something sharp and painful poke me and took out some of my blood.

Then the human put me back in the cage and left.

I was alone again in the cage in the white room and I kept bangaing against the cage trying to break free but it was no use, and I sat there for what seemed liked hours.

The human came back and I growled at him and he did not seem to be scared at all.

He picked up my cage and took me to another room.

And that's when i saw an Umbreon a pokemon that I could evolve into.

He looked like any other Umbreon but he had this strange wire on his head and he looked miserable.

The Umbreon looked at me for a few seconds and then he looked away.

I shouted at the Umbreon but he said nothing he did not even look at me.

I kept trying to talk to the Umbreon saying who are you, what's your name, and why are you ignoring me. Then I said where are we? And then the Umbreon finally spoke and he said a laboratory.

What's that I asked?

A place where humans do experiments but the experiments done here are illegal to do to a pokemon the Umbreon said.

I asked him what's his name is

Shadow he responded with.

Author's note: well that chapter is done comment down below I will read them, Also I will try to make longer chapters. and please tell me if I did anything wrong and how to fix it


	3. Chapter 2 escape

I looked back at Shadow and said "do you have a plan to escape?"

Nope he answered back.

Is there even a way to escape? I asked

And he said "I tried many times, there is no escape this place we will be here forever and die here.

I looked around trying to find a way, but there was nothing.

Another Human came back in the room, he opened my cage and then there were red lights and loud noises, The human ran out of the room and left my cage open.

I took this opportunity to jump out and I opened Shadow's cage, and we both ran out.

Then I noticed the place smelled like smoke.

Then Shadow said "I smell smoke this place is on fire we have to get out now!"

We kept on running and found two doors that lead outside, I tried using takedown to open the door but it was no use.

Shadow then make this dark energy ball and shot it at the door several times making large dents.

Then he fired one more and the door broke open and we ran away together.

When we got outside Shadow and I ran away from the burning city.

We ran far away from any towns, cities, and roads into a forest, and when we got to the forest we still kept running.

After a while of running in the forest we stopped and I just followed shadow everywhere quietly.

Then Shadow just stopped and said "why are you following me"

I have nowhere to go i replied back. And if they come looking for us we can fight back together.

Then shadow turned around and said that he would rather travel alone and for me to get lost.

I have nowhere else to go where do you expect me to go my home is no longer safe because they could go back there and plus i don't even know where it is.

Shadow growled then he went silent for about 10 seconds and said "Just don't be dead weight and try to keep up shrimp".

Hey I am not a shrimp!

Then Shadow said "you are small enough to be one"

I then used Take Down on Shadow, and I did not even knock him down.

Was that the wind I just felt Shadow said and I got really mad at him.

YOU ARE REALLY A JERK!

I know He said back to me which made me even more mad then I wondered if traveling with him is even worth it

Authors note: I have figured out the options and how to upload very well on Fanfiction yay!. And a little longer than the last one, I will try to make them longer.


	4. Chapter 3 talking

Shadow and I were walking through the forest, miles away from the lab.

And all of a sudden we heard thunder and started looking for a cave

I searched everywhere near me hoping to find shelter

Then I hear Shadow shouting "Over here!" pointing at a big cave that goes in deep.

I walked over to Shadow and we both went into the cave.

There was more thunder and we could see lightning, and winds were blowing very hard.

It started to rain heavy and there was hail.

Shadow and I sat there not saying a word just waiting for the storm to pass

I decided to break the silence and I asked "So where are you from"

Shadow responded to my questions and said, I live in an abandoned house in the meadows, it's a big open field.

So how did you get caught?

Shadow was quiet for a few seconds then said "I went to a town filled with humans miles away from my home to find food, and I found a full Basket of Berries. So I took it but a poacher saw me and chased after me, since I had a full basket of berries I was slow and they caught me. And I was sold to the same lab we met in."

So what happen in the lab, and what's that wire on your head?

Many things happen in the lab, cruel experiments that are very painful.

And this wire is an antenna they tried to see if they could control me using this antenna. They would of cut open to my brain but they had only one Umbreon and they wanted me alive. so they tried to do it with an antenna which of course failed, and the stupid antenna sometimes creates sparks which gives me a headache.

Then Shadow said now it is my turn to ask you questions shrimp

I shouted at him saying that he should just call me by my name Ava!

Then he responded with Shrimp is better

Shadow asked me where i was from and how i got captured

I was in a big cave like this one with berries growing everywhere and a beautiful waterfall next to my cave. Then I told him how a net went over me and a ball had smoke come out which made me fall asleep.

We layed down on the cave floor for a few hours waiting for this storm to pass but it kept going on and on forever.

So where are we going to go when this storm passes, I looked at Shadow hoping he had a plan

Well i'm going back to my own home since the poacher never saw my home, and you can come with me just don't be a bother.

Then Shadow got up and walked farther away from me and slept and i decided to sleep to so i layed down and slept.

I was woken up by someone yelling for help i got out of the cave and i noticed the storm has passed.

I looked out for the cry for help but then i saw a blade on a rock and I looked over and saw a pawniard hanging almost being dragged away from the river.

Author's note: Another chapter done and who is this pawniard? Also I will not post everydays but I will try 4 or 3 chapters a week.


	5. Chapter 4 pawniard

I pulled my paw out and told him to grab on.

The pawniard put his blade on my paw and I pulled him out cutting myself in the process from his sharp blade.

I looked at the pawniard and he started to thank me a dozen times and said his name is blade.

I BLADE WILL BE A SERVANT TO YOU UNTILL I CAN REPAY THE DEBT TO YOU

That's really not necessary Blade I said back to him while licking the blood from my paw

NONSENSE IT IS WHAT I MUST DO.

It is really not necessary plus, i'm not sure shadow will like traveling with another person.

WELL HE WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE I PAWNIARD WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME AND I WILL DO IT, AND BY THE WAY WHAT IS YOUR NAME

Its Ava and please try and keep it down Shadow is probably to asleep.

Nope I am wide awake thanks to your shouting friend of yours.

SORRY!

You seem to be a bit different from other pawniard, I thought they always travel in groups and they would have a leader, also you seem to loud to be like one, Where did you find him shrimp?

I AM DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER PAWNIARDS! I WAS IN A GROUP BEFORE BUT THEY KICKED ME OUT, BUT THAT DID NOT BOTHER ME I WAS THINKING OF LEAVING ANYWAY.

Well he's gonna travel with us no matter what we say, he says he has to pay me back which he does not, and stop calling me shrimp shadow!

Well shrimp if he is gonna follow us he better be more quiet.

I WILL TRY sorry forgot I will try and be more quiet.

Good well both of you eat then we will start travelling again there is a berry bushy in front of the cave

My new friend Blade and I sat down and ate some berries and I decided to try and get to know him more.

So Blade what were you doing before you almost ended up being carried away by that river

WELL AVA I WAS JUST TRAVELING AROUND TRYING TO SEE IF ANY POKEMON AROUND THE AREA NEEDED MY HELP, I JUST LIKE TO HELP OTHER POKEMON IN NEED.

Shadow came in and interrupted our conversation well he is definitely different from other pawniard, because they are not as friendly as he is trust me I know what they are like I have met them before and they can be a pain, and I thought I told you to tone it down with your voice

SOrry I don't know why but I just talk very loudly

Well Blade and Shrimp we better get going

Shadow stop calling me Shrimp!

Grow a few inches and I might

I do not know why I am still traveling with you, so Shadow which way are we now going

If we keep going north west it should take us 5 weeks.

5 Weeks! We will be traveling for 5 weeks!

It could be more than 5 weeks so keep up Blade and Shrimp

You will never stop calling me shrimp will you

Nope let's go the more we sit and talk the longer it will take to get there

Authors note: There will always be an Author's note at the end of each chapter and comment if i'm doing anything wrong please.


	6. Chapter 5 captured

Shadow, Blade, and I were walking when we came upon a mountain with two paths that would leave us both to Shadows old home.

One path had a sign saying "WARNING THERE ARE ROCK SLIDES THAT HAPPEN A LOT USE THE OTHER PATH".

I looked over at my side and noticed Blade looked very nervous.

Well it looks like we are not going through this path.

Well I was hoping we could take this path it's quicker but I rather make it back home in one piece well let's go Shrimp and Blade.

Blade looked extremely nervous and before we could even move a step Blade blurted out "WELL IT'S JUST ROCKS SLIDING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN WE SHOULD BE FINE LET'S TAKE THIS PATH".

Sorry Blade but I rather not get hit by giant rocks and plus I thought you would rather protect the Shrimp. Going this way will just put her life at risk

I WILL BE THERE TO PROTECT HER PLUS I HEARD THERE ARE SOME REALLY MEAN POKEMON IN THE OTHER PATH SO LET'S JUST CHOOSE THE PATH WITH ROCK SLIDES, AND IF IT'S QUICKER WE CAN PROBABLY GET OUT BEFORE THERE ARE ANY.

I looked at Blade and noticed he was now started to panic for some odd reason

Come on Blade I agree with Shadow for once, plus you can just protect me from the pokemon I would rather have to deal with them then the rock slides.

Then Blade went silent and said ok very quietly.

We entered the path without the rock slide and it seemed very peaceful we walker for an hour or two seeing no dangerous pokemon

I looked over at Shadow and he was looking at Blade and said "Hey Blade you seemed to be very nervous back there how come?"

M-e-e nervous no I am f-fine I just thought Ava would like to get there quicker.

By going on a path that has rocks falling down?

Y-y-yes I could protect her.

I think you are hiding something Blade Shadow said while staring at Blade's eyes

I am h-h-hiding nothing everything is p-p-perfectly fine.

Shadow is right are you hiding something it's okay to tell me, and do not deny it you are all of a sudden quiet and not speaking normally.

I-I-I-I have n-n-no Idea what y-y-you are talking a-a-about.

Oh really Shadow said while staring into his eyes

You seem so nervous I can see it into your eyes, you even look more scared than nervous

I was about to say something but then something came up behind me and hit me on my head and then I blacked out.

I woke up tied up with Shadow and Blade on a tree with a major headache.

I could hear them both snoring very silently.

Shadow Blade wake up!

Shadow woke up saying "Why are we tied up and what's going on" In a demanding voice

And when Blade woke up and all he said was oh no very quietly.

I looked around trying to see if I could find a way to escape then I heard a voice

Well well well looks like our guests are all awake

I looked to see where the voice came from and I saw a Bisharp with Pawniards all around him

Before I could say anything Shadow blurted out angrily "Who are you and releash us!"

I am Slash leader of this Pawniard group. And I would release you but you seem to made friends with our enemy.

And hello Blade I see you made friends but you should of made friends otherwise they would've been safe.

Blade why do they know you.

They are the reason why I did not want to be here, They are my old group I was in.

And he is an enemy to all of us we should've just killed him when he made his first few mistakes, but we decided to keep him.

Then he was becoming more of a problem and before we had a chance of doing something to him he disappeared.

So we have been looking for him for 3 months and here he is.

Lo-o-ok just let my friends free and you can do whatever you want with me Slash

No

But we will have to punish you

All of you beat up Blade

All the pawniards started to beat up Blade

Stop beating up Blade please stop whatever he has done can not be that bad!

Oh it is little Eevee he is an idiot and always messes up.

Listen here Slash I am a very powerful Umbreon I will make you pay if you do not untie us and stop beating Blade.

Wow I am so scared of this Umbreon Slash said very sarcastically.

Ok that is enough he has learned his lesson.

When I looked back I saw Blade covered with bruises everywhere

Blade you ok?

Blade was just silent.

Well I will come back later 2 of you guard our 3 prisoners.

Author's note: Well that was the longest Chapter I have done so far.


	7. Chapter 6 Another Escape

Shadow how are we gonna escape?

I don't know Ava.

I looked back at Blade he looked horrible, he had cuts, scrapes, and bruises everywhere

Blade say something please I want to know if you are alive

Blade?

After a few minutes Blade decided to say something

They are right I should be dead, I am an idiot and a screw up

Blade! don't say that it's not true

Yes it is! I should've said something about my old group!

Shadow looked towards Blade. So why did you not tell us?

I was afraid if you knew about them and why they wanted me dead, you would think if they want me dead i could be dead weight so just abandoned me to be alone. Blade said while staring down at the ground with a sad look in his eyes

Blade that is not true at all

That's what you think but he is right he is a dangerous idiot

SHADOW!

I think he did not even mean it when he said he would do whatever you want until he could pay you back.

Then Blade looked up t-t-that's not true I meant it

Sure you meant it you could probably not do anything to protect her

That's not true! I would protect her at any cost even risk my life!

Shadow stop saying that to Blade it's not true!

Oh it is true he probably can't even try to break free, he is not strong enough to protect you!

OH YEAH!

I noticed Blade had this odd look in his eyes, then he started to try and break free from the rope

I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN PROTECT HER I KEEP MY WORDS!

All of a sudden Blade broke through the rope and attacked the two pawniard guards knocking them out, and then he cut the rope freeing both Shadow and I

SEE SHADOW I DO KEEP MY WORD!

I know, I even know that you are different from the other pawniards, but you all have prides and most of you guys will fight to keep it.

What? Blade said with a puzzled look

I knew if I made you angry enough you would break free, this is not my first time dealing with pawniards.

Now come one you two let's go

Wait shadow, what other pawniards have you dealt with?

That I will tell later

As we started to walk away Blade pushed me and I looked up at him and saw him and Slash with their Blades against each other

And where do you three think you are going.

AWAY FROM HERE FOR SURE! I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS AND DEFEAT YOU!

Slash just started laughing

Hahahhaha you are really funny if you think you can defeat me!

Pawniards attack the other 2 I got this one.

Blade then used Metal Claw against Slash

Then Slash uses Metal Claw against Blade

They kept on using Metal Claw, Assurance, and fury cutter against each other.

Slash used the move slash against Blade and it was a direct hit

Blade struggled to get up

Blade come on get up!

I ran over to Blade

Blade?

I looked up and saw Slash coming towards me

Before Slash could even attack me Shadow used Confuse Ray and Slash became confused

I looked around and noticed the other pawniards were confused to

Shadow picked up Blade and put him on his back

Ava we must go now!

We both ran far away

We ran for 2 hours straight then we started to walk

Shadow spotted a cave and said we should rest in there.

Author's note: another chapter done and it's a long just like the last chapter


	8. Chapter 7 a little chat

I looked down at Blade

Shadow do you think he will be ok?

Yes Ava he just needs rest, you should go to sleep I will stay awake in case they come back

Ok

I curled in a ball and slept on the cave floor

Blade's point of view

I woke up in great pain, and my whole body was bruised, and I also has a major headache

I lifted my head up and looked around and saw Ava curled up in a ball asleep

I looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Shadow.

W-w-what happened?

Oh Blade you are awake well, you fought Slash well but he won, and while you were fighting him I used confuse ray on the other pawniards and then Slash, and I picked you up and, we escaped and founded this cave.

Ok

I laid my head back on the ground

Shadow?  
Yes Blade?

Is it true, what you said?

About what?

Me being a dangerous idiot and I cannot even protect Ava

Blade none of what I said there is even true, you lasted a while in a fight with slash and almost won. I only said that because pawniards have prides of there own and will fight for it

Yours was keeping your word and to protect Ava. what I said was to make you angry enough to try and break free and it worked

I looked at Shadow

Really?  
yes , you can protect Ava just fine

Back there you did a good job of helping us

While you were keeping the leader busy we attacked the other pawniards helping us win

You are not a dangerous idiot and a fool.

I felt happier knowing that I was not an idiot or a fool or dangerous

Shadow thank you

Just don't tell Ava

I won't

So Shadow where are we going to next?

I have been thinking of that, we need to avoid this forest and get out of here

There is a cave system nearby that leads out of this forest. But we will be traveling for a few more weeks before we would get to my home.

ok

I decided to look at the moon and the stars before going back to sleep again

Then I looked at Shadow knowing he may be quiet and grumpy tough guy but in the inside I knew he is kinda a softy just a little.

Author's note: Chapter done and I might upload once or twice a week


	9. Chapter 8 shadows past

I woke up to Shadow poking me

Ugh Shadow go away let me sleep

Sorry shrimp but we need to go

YES SHADOW IS RIGHT WE NEED TO MOVE

Blade you are alright

YES AND VERY SORE BUT I CAN TRAVEL FINE

"Yes and a little too loud we need to move now" shadowed growled

Ok grumpy

We all walked quietly in the forest

So Shadow where are we going?

Were going to a cave that connects to other caves there we will find an exit that leads us out of this forest. So while they are searching for us out in the forest we will be walking by tunnels

After searching for an hour or two we found a cave and we went in finding tunnels going deep

Shadow is this the cave?

Yes it is now let's go and follow me

So Shadow

Yes Shrimp?

How do you know about these tunnels?

I explored a lot and collected maps, but this place i have not explored but I have studied the map

After walking a while I looked around and could not see Blade

Then i looked back and saw him struggling to keep up

Shadow we should stop now

Shadow looked at Blade and said yes we should

As we stopped and rested I looked at Blade and said "are you okay?'

Yes i'm okay

I noticed he was very exhausted

Maybe we should stay here for tonight

No no no no don't worry about me let's go

Blade we are gonna stay here I don't want you to get worse so we are staying here

Ok

You should sleep ok

Alright

I watched as Blade laid down making sure he was sleeping

I sighed

Shadow i'm worried about Blade he is really hurt

Well if he gets worse i will carry him

You know you seem more friendly than you look

What?

Well you are quiet unless someone talks to you and you barely smile

And what's the matter with that?

Just you probably won't make any friends like that

Should i care and plus this wire i still have on my head probably does not help

Oh yeah i forgot about that

And Shadow you should try make a few new friends, I know we barely seen anyone but try and look more friendly

Shadow was silent for a while then whispered "You are just like her"

Like who?

No one!

Shadow now had a mad expression on his face

Shadow just tell me I will tell no one I promise

Then his mad expression went away and turned into a sad one

Her name was Rose

She was an Umbreon like me but back then I was not an Umbreon

She was my sister who I loved and unlike me she was so cheerful

Rose was the only person who could actually make me happy, We would always play together.

But one day a poacher came and attacked us when it was dark out.

They tried to take Rose and I would not let that happened and the next thing I knew I was an Umbreon

I attacked them with all my powers to protect her

The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at me he pulled the trigger but instead of hitting me he hit …. Rose

I checked her body and she was gone

And while I was checking her hoping she was alive the poacher grabbed me and put me in a cage and sold me to the laboratory that I met you in

I was shocked when he told me his story i felt so bad for him, he had gone through so much

Shadow I am so sorry

I walked up to him and hugged him

We were both quiet and I layed down and to my surprise he curled up to me and we both laid there together

Is that why you let me travel with you?

Yes

Just to let you know i'm here for you Shadow

Thank you Ava

I was glad that he opened up to me and I knew he was a softy on the inside.

Author's note: I got more big plans coming up so many ideas! And wow two chapters in one day


	10. Chapter 9 Almost home

Wait that story is different from when you told me how you got captured

I did not want to talk about Rose then

I eventually I fell asleep laying my head on Shadow.

I woke up to Shadow poking me saying we have to go

I went over to Blade and poked him to wake up "Come on Blade we need to go"

ALRIGHT LET'S GO AVA!

We traveled finding many crystals that were stuck to the wall that were brightening up the walls

Wow these crystals are beautiful Shadow

Yes they are but we need to move, I would like to get farther away from the forest

Alright

I looked at the crystals while traveling and I spotted something wooden

Hey Shadow I think I found something

We all walked towards it and discovered it was a chest

I opened it easily and found a lavender purple crystal with a string tied on it and a note I picked up the note and read it

 ** _Who ever finds this note there is a crystal necklace in here and is for anyone who finds it. The crystal I have no use for and is very rare._**

I put the crystal necklace on

I'm definitely keeping this

Well then let's go Shadow said grumpily

Alright Alright

SHADOW IS RIGHT AVA THEY COULD FIND THIS CAVE AND LOOK THROUGH ALL THE TUNNELS AND FIND US WE SHOULD HURRY UP AND MOVE

We all walked silently

While walking I saw a light

Shadow Blade I see a light

Yes that's the exit Shadow said while smiling

I looked at Shadow smiling stared at him for a while because it is rare to see him smile

When we came out of the cave I felt the sun shining on my fur and I loved it

It's so great to feel the sun again

YES IT IS, SO SHADOW WHERE DO WE GO NOW?

Well we should go forward for a bit and we will find a path that will lead us to my home Shadow said happily which was new for him

Well Shadow you seem very happy for once, I even saw a smile on your face once

What I can not smile every once and awhile and be happy.

No it's just that it's super rare for you and I like it

You are acting like I have never smiled or been happy in my life before, But I have been especially before the lab and before…..

I looked at Shadow knowing he was thinking about Rose

BEFORE WHAT SHADOW

Nothing Blade lets just keep walking

SO WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM?

Oh yeah we never told you Blade, Well Shadow and I were captured by humans and taken to a laboratory where illegal experiments are done to Pokemon, we only escaped because there was a fire which made people panic and rush to get out of the lab and they forgot to close my cage so I freed Shadow and we got out of there

ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTS?

Yeah like this antenna on my head Shadow pointed at it with his paw not touching it.

It sometimes sparks but I often get small headaches from it but nothing bad compared to the other stuff they did to me

We all walked silently

We came upon two paths again, and we took the path on the left

So this will take us to your home Shadow?

Yes it will Shadow said with excitement

THEN LET'S MOVE FORWARD WE ARE ALMOST THERE!

BUT WHAT WILL WE DO AFTER THAT

Gather food supply and relax

And also stay away from any towns with humans in them or the spot i was captured it was close to a human town which is 90 or 80 miles away from my home, I am not getting captured again!

Author's note: Sorry this took a while something went wrong with my laptop was saying something about memory and boom went black and all it does is just go black but lightens up a bit so now I am using a computer and old one that works better than my laptop


	11. Chapter 10 home sweet home

My Legs were starting to hurt from walking for 5 hours straight

Shadow can we have a break? we have been walking for hours

We are not taking a break when we are almost there Shrimp

"Really we are almost there

Yes so let's keep moving

We kept on moving for 5 minutes until we came upon a big open meadow with an abandoned wooden house with a stream

Yes we are finally at my home!

Shadow ran to the abandoned house

Blade and I followed him to the house

WOW SHADOW THIS PLACE IS GREAT, IT HAS A BEAUTIFUL OPEN MEADOW WITH A STREAM, AND YOU HAVE THIS HOUSE!

I know and everything inside here is normal just like it was before Ro…

Nevermind Shadow said with sadness in his voice

We should collect some berries to eat tonight and for the morning Shadow said still with sadness in his voice

I picked some berries from a bush nearby and brought them inside finding 28 berries in a pile so I added my berries with the others.

I decided to look around and saw Maps everywhere along with a few crystals and gems

Do you like my collection of maps and treasures?

I felt my heart jump I turned around and saw Shadow

You scared me!

Sorry Shrimp

Where did you get all of this stuff

Well Rose and I traveled a lot together finding maps and treasure we just loved to explore

Exploring is how we found this place and we made it our home

It's so strange being here without Rose I miss her

I hugged Shadow "I'm here for you Shadow and I will never leave"

Thank you Ava

We walked outside noticing Blade was gone

Hey where did Blade go

I AM RIGHT HERE AVA! I HEARD SOME NOISE AND I THOUGHT I SAW SOMEONE SO I DECIDED TO LOOK AROUND BUT FOUND NO ONE.

I will go look around Shadow said

I WILL COME WITH YOU SHADOW!

No Blade you stay here with Ava you are to loud and I have a few places I want to go to by myself

Ok bye Shadow, Blade and I will stay here

An hour has passed and Shadow comes back

Well I found nothing it must of been your imagination Blade

YEAH IT MUST OF BEEN.

Alright well i'm going to bed now see you two in the morning.

Goodnight Shadow.

After 30 minutes I started to get tired to so I went inside but before I went inside I froze it felt like someone was watching me so I looked around and found no one so I went to sleep.

Authors note: I know I know I don't upload enough do I well I will only upload twice a week ok no more no less.


	12. Chapter 11 Fire

Ava!…

Ava!...

AVA….

AVA wake up!

I woke up up from Shadow and Blade screaming my name

But when I first woke up I smelled smoke

Ava we need to get out of here now! There is a fire!

I got up quickly and noticed there was fire on the walls

We ran out and saw fire everywhere! Trees were burning, the Meadow was burning, Everything was on fire and burning!

Shadow how did this happen?!

I don't know but we need to get out now

Before I could even move I felt something sharp cutting me

AVA ARE YOU ALRIGHT

Yes

I looked behind me and saw Slash!

Well well well look who I found the three of you, and don't you enjoy this fire I created for all of you

What! Shadow yelled

This was my home and you caused this fire!

Yes I did. Did you really think I would let you three get away that easily. Now prepare to die!

Shadow ran up to Slash and started to attack him with everything they had

Blade grab Ava and get out of here now!

BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU SHADOW!

Just go Blade I will come make it out alive but this fire is spreading everywhere so get out now!

Blade grabbed me and started running

Blade put me down Shadow is in trouble

DONT WORRY IM SURE HE WILL BE FINE BUT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE THE WHOLE MEADOW IS BURNING!

Blade no Shadow

I WILL COME BACK TO LOOK FOR HIM LATER WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!

Blade ran while carrying me for about 10 minutes he found a cave and put me in there

When I looked at Blade I saw some blood on him then I looked at my side and noticed I had a big cut

I noticed Blade was panicking not knowing what to do about my wound

DO NOT WORRY AVA I WILL DO SOMETHING!

Blade ran out of the cave leaving me alone

I started to wonder about Shadow and I was hoping he was okay.

Blade later came back with a bunch of cloths that I had no idea where he got them

He cleaned my wound and applied pressure with another cloth

DONT WORRY EVERYTHING IS FINE DON'T PANIC!

Blade what are we going to do the meadow is now burned down and Shadow could be hurt or even worse dead!

AVA DONT TALK LIKE THAT I AM SURE HE IS FINE

I just layed there in pain hoping that Blade was right that Shadow is fine and he will come back and everything will be fine.

A few minutes later and Shadow came with cuts and bruises all over his body

Shadow you are alive!

Yes but barely

Ava can you move?

Yes

Ok then we need to keep moving Slash could still be looking for us.

We traveled for hor hours it felt like and we did not stop for anything at all

Now whats going to happen?

I do not know Ava all I know is that we need to keep moving.

We kept on walking until we found a house but it was old and abandoned.

We will sleep here tonight, Ava and blade are you two okay?

Yes we both said

Alright then you two sleep while I will stay awake and be on guard.

I went inside and curled up into a ball and fell asleep

Author's note: I will try to upload more but this story has just got started.


	13. Chapter 12 discussing where to go next

I woke up and looked around

Shadow and Blade were both awake

We need to discuss a plan of what we are going to do Shadow said

I SAY WE TRAVEL MILES FAR AWAY FROM HERE UNTIL WE FIND A GOOD HOME MAYBE IT COULD BE A TOWN OF POKEMON!

Is there even a town for pokemon? All the towns I have seen are just filled with humans.

And be quiet you could wake up Ava. Shadow growled

It's okay shadow I am already awake.

Ok then you can join in our conversation, we need an ideas of what to do and by this point we could use any idea that would keep us all alive and far away from here.

HEY AVA IS THERE A CHANCE A TOWN COULD JUST BE FILLED WITH POKEMON AND NO HUMANS?

I only know towns filled with humans.

MAYBE WE COULD FIND OTHER POKEMON TO ASK IF THERE IS A TOWN LIKE THAT FAR AWAY FROM HERE!

No! Shadowed yelled We can not risk doing that Slash could ask other pokemon if they have seen us and he would try and track us down. We must hide I don't even know how he followed us to my home.

We sat there for a few minutes trying to think of a plan of where to go and how we can keep hidden

Shadow decided to break the silence

So Ava how is your cut doing

It's fine you don't need to worry about it

Yes I do need to worry about it Ava, your wound could get infected we need to keep a close eye on it

But for now we need to move and get far away from here as possible

I WILL GO AND COLLECT BERRIES SO WE CAN EAT

Alright Blade you go and do that Ava and I will stay here discussing other plans

So Shadow

Yes?

Do you remember any other caves that have tunnels we can use to escape?

No I only remembered that on cave tunnel system because I studied that map but I do not remember the others very well, and we can not go back Slash could be waiting there for us.

Shadow what are we gonna do about Slash? Are we gonna have to be on the run for the rest of our lives?

I do not know Ava but hopefully we can lose Slash forever or we might have to fight him again but hopefully we will badly injure him we might even have to…. Kill him

Kill him?!

(I have never killed a person before, I have not even thought of doing that to him)

Yes Ava kill him but I do hope it will never come to that.

Well maybe we could travel in tall grass and never go on a trail so we could hide from him.

Hmm good idea Ava I was not even thinking about that mostly about how we could avoid humans also.

A few minutes later Blade came back with a bunch of berries

While we were eating Blade came up with a suggestion

WE SHOULD TRAVEL TO A BEACH AND MAYBE FIND A SHIP AND SAIL TO SOMEWHERE ELSE FAR AWAY FROM HERE.

Hey Blade thats a great idea I always wanted to go to a beach.

Yes even I agree with her we should travel farther away and try to find a map.

Once we finished eating we packed up and left not even daring to go near the trail only enough to see it so we would not be completely lost

* * *

Some mysterious pawniards point of view

 _Ooooo my master will be pleased with me once I bring him some news_.

* * *

Author's note: I got big plans for this story, I even have a file that has some ideas so I will not forget them and also comment if I am making and mistakes please and bye by the way ( if words are in here it means Ava is thinking that in her head)


	14. Chapter 13 trouble coming up

Author's note: I know I don't usually do these up top but I would like piplup 0 to see this thank you for the comments and they do not talk telepathy but thank you for your first comment it was on my birthday and made my day even better and I will try and write better this is my first fanfic

* * *

Slash's point of view

"All of this destruction I caused is so beautiful to bad the fire was put out oh well"

Master! Master!

Huh?

"Master! I found the trio of pokemon they are planning to stay away from the trails and maybe find a beach and sail far away from here."

"Thank you Razor, tell the other pawniards to go after them I will join all of you later I have some business with some friends, and while i'm gone you are in charge."

* * *

Ava's point of view

"Hey Blade how long have we been walking?"

"OH JUST A FEW HOURS LIKE 3 OR 4"

"Keep it down, do you want them to find us" Shadow yelled in a whisper

"SOR…sorry Shadow."

"Well Shadow do you know where we are going?"

"No idea Shrimp"

"Are you seriously going back to calling me shrimp"

"Yep and i'll stop once you grow a few inches"

"Should we go on the trail and try to find a sign or something?"

"Alright let's do that"

We started to walk on the trail looking for any signs, then I spotted a sign

 ** _Town up ahead human population: 304_**

Shadow's ears went back "a-a-a-town f-f-filed with h-h-h-humans"

Shadow now was shaking and was terrified

"A TOWN FILLED WITH HUMANS, IT'S BEEN A FEW YEARS SINCE I HAVE MET A HUMAN."

"Shadow are you alright?"

Shadow did not move or say anything and it worried me to see Shadow like this

"SHADOW ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I could tell now Blade was worried for Shadow

"AVA DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH SHADOW?"

"Blade do you remember when Shadow told you about what humans did to him how they did experiments on him, well I bet he has developed a fear for them."

"BUT NOT ALL HUMANS ARE LIKE THAT, I HAVE MET SEVERAL HUMANS AND THEY ARE VERY NICE"

"I also fear humans a bit but not a lot, I have only been in that lab for a day."

"Shadow was in there for probably a few years"

"WELL I VOTE WE GO TO THE TOWN IT WILL BE BETTER THERE THAN SLASH FINDING US"

Ok

We had to push Shadow and while pushing him we traveled to the edge of a cliff.

"Blade I hope that Slash will not find us here

"He knows you are here" a Pawniard said

I looked behind us and found a group of pawniards but no Slash

"Our Master will soon be here but for now we will take care of you" the pawniard said

"And while our Master is gone i'm in charge and my name is Razor"

"Now prepare to die!"

Author's note: and another chapter done comment if i did anything wrong will try and improve from that. and the next chapter I will post Saturday


	15. Chapter 14 The Battle

"Of course now you show up!"

"And why are you alway trying to kill us what did we ever do to you?"

" _You three escaped and got away, no one can escape from us, so you are on our most wanted dead list, plus your friends with Blade he is our enemy."_

I looked over to my side and noticed Shadow was still frozen as a statue still

"Shadow please move snap out of it we need you"

No response

The group of pawniards charged at us

Blade and I fought against them as well as we could

I almost came close falling off of the cliff.

"Shadow snap out of it!"

"YES SHADOW PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT WE NEED YOU!"

"Huh?"

Shadow had finally noticed his surroundings

"What happened?"

"The pawniards found us and Slash is gonna come soon we need your help in battling them and watch out and do not fall off of this cliff"

Shadow jumped in the battle and started Blasting Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses

Blade used Metal Claw on all of them

And I just kept on using Iron Tail.

We were starting to win this fight but then Slash came and hit Shadow with his blades

Shadow!

Grrrrr

I used the move Take Down several times on Slash but he kept knocking me down

I was covered in bruises and I had a few cuts

I looked around and saw all the other pawniards defeated and Blade and Shadow were badly bruised

"Hahahahaha!" "This is so funny that you think that you could actually stop me it is hilarious"

"SLASH PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE KILL ME BUT LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

"You all are a laugh"

"But you are also a pain to me, no one has ever escaped us, and after all this time chasing you tracking you I finally can put an end to all of you."

I now started using Quick Attack but Slash kept on knocking me down

I could barely stand I kept on getting hit over and over, so has Shadow and Blade

After my last attempt I just fell down barely being able to stand

I just laid there watching Blade and Shadow fight Slash

Blade used metal claw on Slash and they kept on fighting against each other using Iron Head and Metal Claw. Shadow kept using Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse but Slash was beating them both up

"Come on you both are 2 pokemon against 1 here and i'm still winning you all are pathetic"

Blade jumped at him trying to strike him but Slash blocked his attacked and punched him hard and Blade fainted

It was just Shadow and Slash

Shadow fired more Dark Pulses at Slash but he dodged them all

Then Slash cut Shadow in the side

"Now to put an end to you Umbreon! say goodbye"

Slash had his Blade in the air about to strike Shadow

"Noooooooooo" I used all my strength to get up and use Take Down on Slash and pushed him off the cliff

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Slash screamed as he fell to his death

After that last attack I could barely stand, the pain I felt was so much I passed out

* * *

I woke up in a cave with my whole body throbbing in pain and Shadow and Blade waking me up

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE ALRIGHT I THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT GONNA MAKE IT"

"Yea even I was worried"

"What happened?"

"You saved me by using Takedown on Slash and he fell off of the cliff. He is most likely dead no one can survive that"

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to the ocean find a boat and sail away, I still liked the idea Blade came up with"

"Alright when do we leave?"

"In a few days or weeks we are all injured even you are badly"

"Ok Shadow"

I just laid down and rested knowing we are safe because Slash now can't hurt us.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah I just killed a villain, the Disney way


	16. Chapter 15 sailing away

2 weeks after the fight

"Shadow how are we gonna steal a boat from the humans and do any of you know how to control one?"

"Well I was thinking of stealing one of the wooden ships and not the metal ones"

"And how are we gonna steal one"

"Easy Blade creates a distraction, While I climb aboard a ship chase some of the humans off while you and Blade cut the rope and climb on"

"WHAT KIND OF DISTRACTION DO YOU WANT ME TO CREATE SHADOW?"

"Well Blade I was hoping you could cut another rope to a boat nearby the humans could try and catch the boat but only do another wooden one."

"Are you sure this is going to work Shadow?"

"Of course it's gonna work i've done it before many times"

"Ok"

We put our plan into action

When we went down to the human town I noticed Shadow stopped for a moment, but kept going.

When we went down We found only wooden boats, some were big and others were small

Shadow pointed at a medium sized boat and said "That boat will be perfect to take."

"Blade cut three boats rope next to it"

Blade went to the three boats next to the boat we were stealing and cut all three ropes

The three boats started to sail away and all the humans tried to stop the boats

Shadow sneaked on and chased only 2 humans out

Blade cut the rope to our boat and we both hopped on and sailed away

"Ha see you humans later!" Shadow yelled at the humans when they noticed the boat we were on was sailing away, and off we were sailing somewhere

Some of the humans jumped on the boat but Shadow used Shadow Ball on all of them and they got off and watched us sail away from the docks.

"So Shadow do you really know how to control this ship and where are we going to go?"

"Yes I do stop worrying and I was hoping to find an Island that has no Humans on it"

"I can not even believe we just stole a boat and now we are sailing away to who knows where"

"YES ISN'T IT EXCITING AVA!"

"Look Ava Blade is excited about this try and be more cheerful like him"

"Ok"

I decided to explore around the ship, I looked in several rooms finding Beds that are very soft

I went down deeper and found a bunch of crates filled with food, sweets, and a few blankets

Maybe Shadow is right I should cheer up we got all these supplies and beds to sleep on I thought while smiling.

I went back up on the deck watching Shadow use this big wheel and keeping it steady

I decided to go and look for Blade to see how he was doing

I opened a room and Found Blade sitting near a window, and he looked like he was sick

"Blade are you ok?"

" _Ugh no I think I have Sea sickness_ "

"Do you need anything I'll get something for you"

" _I don't know anything that can help with this_ "

"I'll go ask Shadow"

I went up looking for shadow and found him by the wheel

"Hey Shadow do you know anything that can help Blades sea sickness?"

"I do not know"

"Ok, I will go to Blade and help him if he needs anything

I went back to Blade and he still did not look any better

I stayed with him for the rest of the night helping him when he needed anything.

It was getting late and both of us were tired

I layed in the bed across from Blade and fell asleep

Several hours later I woke up to thunder!

* * *

Author's note: and another one done


	17. Chapter 16 shipwrecked

I ran out of the room and up on the deck and I felt my fur getting soaked by the storm

"Ava!"

I looked to my side and saw Shadow soaked as well

"Shadow what are we going to do!"

"I don't know Ava I have never Sailed in a thunderstorm before!"

Then a giant wave tipped our boat over

I swamp up trying to get a breath of air, and I looked around for Shadow and Blade

"SHADOW!, BLADE!"

I was struggling to swim up for air, eventually I passed out

* * *

"Ava wake up it's me shadow"

"Ava please wake up"

"Ava"

I woke up coughing up water

"Shadow you are ok!, but where is Blade?"

"I found Blade he is alive but resting, we are shipwrecked on this island and only half of the supplies made it"

"Is there any humans on this island?"

"I have not found any but we are gonna have to see if there are any"

"I'm gonna check on Blade you stay here for a while and rest and I will build a camp"

"I can help with the camp"

"No Ava you can not I will do it"

"Ok fine"

20 minutes later Shadow comes back and helps me get to the camp that he made

The camp was a cave with boxes outside, and a fire pit

In the cave there was blankets on the ground

"None of the beds survived but I found some blankets that we in crates we can use"

"Where is Blade?"

"Right here"

I looked to my right and found Blade sitting down, he looked a lot better than he was on the boat but he still did not look like he was feeling well.

"Blade how are you doing?"

"After I swallowed bunch of water and coughed it out I feel fine"

Shadow decided to make a fire so we all could stay warm

We ate some berries and the sun was going down so we decided to go to bed

* * *

When we woke up Shadow decided we all should explore the island to make sure there are no humans on it

We went all over the Island and found no one but we did find some caves

"This place is perfect there is no humans! We can just now live here"

As we were walking back to our campsite I saw a cave that we have not explored yet that was hidden by trees

"Hey Shadow, Blade I found a cave that is hidden by some trees"

"WELL THEN LET'S EXPLORE IT"

We went inside and we were all shocked

There was a throne, bunch of gold, swords, and a black flag that had an Infernape's face on it

"Someone has been here before"

"Yeah"

I looked on a table and found a book, I opened it up and read it out loud

 _Entry log 1 I have found this journal and decided to write in it so if I go down people will know who I am and what I have done. I am an Infernape that has sailed the seas sinking human ships and stealing what they have. I have also found treasures on other islands, I am the pokemon pirate that rules these seas and whoever dares says no to me I will kill. My name is Blaze and whoever is on this island will die or we could spare them and make them do whatever we want_

"We need to get out of here now"

"BUT SHADOW HOW WILL WE GET OUT OF HERE?"

"WE HAVE NO BOAT, OUR BOAT IS TORN APART AND WILL TAKE FOREVER TO EVEN FIX IT, I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF WE CAN FIX IT"

Shadow growled

"You are right Blade, then we need to move our campsite and hide"

I heard something move so I decided to check it out but found no one

"We should move our stuff right now Shadow"

"Alright but I have a plan if any boat shows up that is not the pirate we should warn them even if they are human and go with them"

We went back to our campsite and packed everything, went deep into the trees and found a very long cave so we went back as far as we could and unpacked.

* * *

A monfernos point of view

Someone is near

I was walking and found an Eevee, an Umbreon, and an Pawniard

I walked backwards and made some noise

The Eevee heard it and started walking towards me so I quickly climbed up a tree

The Eevee did not see me

When they left I went to the opposite direction to my row boat and started rowing away

Hahahahahaha they are all gonna be in trouble when Captain Blaze comes here especially if they read his journal.

* * *

Authors note: There is a new Villain coming.


	18. Chapter 17 Pirates

It has been 3 days since we found and read that journal, and so far nothing has happened

We still kept hidden in the trees and tried to look out for boats

While I was picking berries from a bush Shadow comes running to me

"Ava get in the cave with blade I saw the pirates ship" he yelled in a whisper voice

We all ran to the cave and went as far in the back of the cave as we could

We were sitting there for several hours when we hear a voice

"Find those Pokemon! I want them found and brought to me!"

I could now feel my heart beating very fast,

How did he know we were here? I thought

We stayed silent listening to footsteps running around

Then all of a sudden everyone stopped running around and started to whisper

It stayed silent for a few minutes, but then a ball came rolling into the cave and I knew what was gonna happen next

The ball started spraying this gas and we all passed out

* * *

I woke up on a giant ships once again tied up

There were several pokemon messing around with each other

I looked at what pokemon there were, I saw a Monferno, Noctowl, Poliwrath, Noivern, Zoroark, and a Raichu

"About time you woke up Ava"

I looked to my side and found Shadow tied up like I was

I looked to my other side and Blade to was tied up and awake

"Shadow, Blade what is going on?"

"Ill tell you what is going on"

An Infernape steps into my view, The Infernape was tall and had an eyepatch and around the eyepatch was a scar, and had a sword in a case tied around him, he also had many scars around his body

"You have been on my island and read my journal, and I have captured all three of you"

"My name is Captain Blaze and these are my crew"

The group of pokemon stepped forward

"Now just to let you know I'll show a bit of kindness and let you join my crew"

"Wait you want us to join your crew?"

"Yes but that does not mean you still get away from the punishment on being on my island"

Shadow growled and put on a face that meant do not mess with us

"Look here Blaze we did not mean to stumble upon your island we are shipwrecked, we sailed into a storm and found the island by accident, so now let us go"

" _Yes and please let us go on land"_ Blade said looking sick again

"Well that's a no from those two how about you little Eevee"

He got close to my face with a menacing grin

"No I hear what you have done to other peoples ship"

"Wrong answer from all three of you."

"Zafina you know what to do"

The Zoroark spoke and said "yes captain blaze"

Zafina pulled out a plank and put it out "now who here wants to go first"

"I will" Shadow said

"Shadow no!"

Zafina dragged Shadow to the plank and cut his rope "walk and jump off"

Shadow walked to the end of the plank and looked down "wow there are several Sharkpedos in the water."

"Yes there is and they are hungry now jump!"

Shadow started to bounce on the plank getting higher and higher, than Shadow did a backflip and jumped behind all of them using shadow ball to shove some off.

Shadow ran to me and cut my rope and also blade's rope to.

"Get Them!" Blaze yelled

All of the crew charged after us, Shadow kept hitting them with Dark Pulse, and Shadow Ball

I kept on using Iron Trail against any that came near me and Blade

Blaze was now getting angry "they are just three pokemon capture them already!"

Shadow jumped in the air avoiding an attack from Zafina and launched a Dark Pulse at her which she dodged and the Dark Pulse went into the ship

The shop tore in half and everyone was going down

We luckily found a piece of wood that all three of us could stay on

As the ship was going down Blaze was on a pole

"My ship noooooooo"

He looked at us with anger and hatred in his face "You three will pay for this! I will hunt all of you down!"

We started to drift away from the shipwreck and could see no land for miles

"Grrr of course someone had to come and ruin everything" Shadow said angrily

We were stuck in the ocean but then I spotted land

"Shadow, Blade look land! I pointed to the land

We all paddled using our paws to reach the land and we all collapsed on the land

" _Finally we are no longer on any boats, I am never getting on another boat again"_

I looked around our surroundings and there were so many tall trees

We all got up and walked into the trees

But as we were walking I could not help but feel we were being watched, not by another pokemon or human but by something and I got chills down my spine.

Author's note: I am now trying to type bigger chapters and it is working alright so far


	19. Chapter 18 Halloween Special

As we were walking in the forest it got darker and the forest started to look creepy, a bunch of the trees had no leaves and some were burnt

"Do you two think this forest is getting creepier? I do not like it here"

"Oh come on Ava there is nothing to worry about"

"SHADOW IS RIGHT AVA THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF"

"Oh I can think of a few" a voice said

"Who said that?"

I looked around and could see no one

"Down here"

I looked down and there was a drilbur halfway in the ground

"You all better watch your backs there are many angry spirits in this forest and some of the spirits just love to cause chaos"

"Then why are you here?" Shadow asked the Drilbur

"I got lost"

"But I will be safe I will just be underground digging my way out of this forest so see ya"

"Angry spirits?"

"Do not believe him Ava he is just messing with us"

"Sure Shadow"

It was now getting darker and darker and darker and colder

"It's getting colder and darker we should build a fire"

"Alright then We should build a fire here now let's go gather some sticks"

Shadow's yellow rings started to glow brightly and I could see much better

I went with Shadow to collect some sticks while Blade went the other direction

Once we had enough sticks we walked back and placed the sticks down

"Where is Blade?" I asked

"He is probably looking for sticks still now let's work on this fire"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Blade!" Shadow and I both shouted

We ran to where we hear his scream but only found a pile of sticks

"We have to look around for him"

Shadow went right next to me and I could feel him "stay close"

I did as he told and I even tried to get closer to him

We were walking for a few minutes calling out for Blade we all of a sudden froze like statues when we heard a stick crack from behind us

We both turned around and saw a Roselia that had its eyes close and it was blue

"You two should not be here"

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded

"Run"

The Roselias eyes opened and its eyes was black and it yelled at us which terrified both of us

We both run very fast far away from that thing

As I was running I noticed it started getting darker and there was only the moonlight

I looked around and Shadow was gone

"Shadow?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

"SHADOW!"

I ran to where Shadows scream came from but I could not find him

I was now alone and terrified, lost in the woods

I wanted to curl up in a ball hoping my friends would come back but I knew they would not

"Do not worry everything will be alright"

I quickly look behind me and saw no one

"P-p-p-pls do not hurt me and let m-m-m-my friends go"

"Do not be afraid small Eevee"

I calmed down a bit only because the voice was gentle

"Who's there please show yourself"

An Blue Umbreon that was a girl appeared

"Do not worry I am here to help you I am not like the other spirits"

"Who are you?"

"A friend"

"Whats going on?"

"You entered this forest a very special forest, this forest at night can allow spirits to be seen, and some of these spirits here are very angry for some reason I do not know why"

"If you know why spirits only show up in this forest why do you not know why most of these spirits here are angry?

"Because Ava I just got here and asked some of the spirits around, not all of them are mean"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Well when I followed my brother around making sure he was okay I learned his friends name"

"Wait, are you Rose?"

She giggled "yes yes I am"

"Ava I need you to do me a favor"

"Yes"

"Help my brother help him with the humans, not all of the humans are bad, do not let him have hatred in his heart, try and cheer him up make sure he has a smile on his face"

"I will"

"Good now just go north and you will find Blade and Shadow in a cave, try to talk to the spirit's help them hear what every one of them has to say"

"Ok I will"

I headed north and walked for a while and I was also scared and creeped out, the fur on my neck stood up and I got shivers down to my spine

I saw a light and a cave

I went in and saw a lot of pokemon spirits, There were two sides and both of the sides were arguing with each other

One side was all blue but had a few ghost pokemon that was not blue and the other side was mostly ghost pokemon that was not blue but had a few blue ones

"It was the humans!"

"No it was other pokemon!"

"Yeah it was the pokemon and they were dark types"

What are they talking about? I thought

I looked around in the cave and found Blade and Shadow tied up

I went over to them and set them free

"Well well well look at what we have here"

All of the spirits were now looking at us

"They must pay for what they did" a Ledian said

"What are you spirits talking about we have done nothing"

"Yeah it was the humans!" a Haunter said that was not blue

"What are all of you talking about? And why are some of you not blue"

"Some of us are not blue because we are ghost type pokemon we are already ghost"

Then the blue Ledian floated towards me

"You should know what was going on" and pointed at Shadow

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and just tell us why you took Blade and I and tied us up"

They all started to argue again but the was this one blue spirit that was sitting down had an annoyed face and not talking at all and was a Meowth

I walked towards to the Meowth and spoke to it "do you know what's going on"

The Meowth's face brightened up "Finally someone who wants to know what really happened from me"

Can you tell me?

"Nine years ago this forest was filled with life and it was beautiful and not creepy like it is now, there was a fire that burned down this forest and everyone was killed including me, they keep on saying they saw other pokemon that are dark types set this forest on fire, and the others said it was the humans, but what they don't know is that I saw what happened and I know who it was"

"So who was it"

"It was both humans and pokemon, and it was not only dark types there was a few fire, fighting, and other types I tried to tell them but they won't listen"

Shadow and Blade came up

"Hey Ava I gathered information to who I could talk to and got different stories but the one that is true is the story that the humans caused the fire it had to be them, humans are nothing but trouble"

"YOU ARE WRONG SHADOW I MET MANY HUMANS AND THEY ARE VERY NICE, SURE SOME OF THE ARE CRUEL AND MEAN BUT MOST HUMANS ARE KIND"

"SOME

"Blade you have got to be kidding me humans have done so many horrible stuff and other pokemon could not of done it we are better than them"

"SHADOW REMEMBER SLASH AND THE OTHER PAWNIARDS AND WHAT ABOUT BLAZE AND HIS CREW OF PIRATES"

"Humans have done worse I went through it and dealt with them"

I got in front on both of them

"Will you two stop fighting!"

"It was both of these fault Human and Pokemon!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I listened to this Meowth"

"She is smarter than the both of ya she actually listened to me"

"Shadow, Blade we need someway to get all of them to listen to us so this Meowth here can say what he needs to say"

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Shadow yelled

Everyone stopped arguing and stared at Shadow

"There now you can say what you need to say"

The Meowth got in the middle

"All of you have been arguing for nine years blaming humans and pokemon mostly dark type but I know who really did it"

"It was both humans and pokemon"

"And how do you know this?" A Florges spirit said

Because I was outside of the forest when it happened"

"All you said you saw pokemon do it mostly dark type and the other say they saw humans, well it was both of them and we can not attack every human or pokemon that come here, there are good and bad humans, and same for pokemon, but let's not just sit around and argue about it we should move on and stop attacking anything that comes near"

Everyone calmed and considered it and they all agreed

They let us go free and I turned my head around one last time and saw Rose

Shadow Blade wait here I will be right back

I ran to Rose

"Thank you Ava you helped all the spirits just by listening to one"

"All I did was just listen he was the one who told everyone what happened, Shadow got everyone's attention"

"Yeah but you were the one who listened he probably never would've said anything if one person had not listened"

"Now please go and look after my brother and take care of him and do not tell him about me"

"I will now goodbye"

* * *

Authors note: 1655 words that I typed, this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote and I did it in a day, I would of had it done sooner but I was at a campout, also since it was the month of October I decided to do something with spirits and ghosts for halloween


	20. Chapter 19 having a fight

We have been walking for a while and I have been thinking what Rose said to me

We ended back at the port where we stole the ship

"We are back where we started"

"Yippee" Shadow said sarcastically

"Hey we should go back to my old home and find anything that can be a use to us"

"Sounds like a great idea"

"LET'S GO"

*EXPLOSION*

We looked behind us and the town was on fire and there was Blazes Crew of pirate pokemon causing trouble and attacking humans

"We have to stop them!"

"No that is the humans problems not ours"

"But they are in trouble, and they could die"

"Then good riddance"

I could not believe Shadow I knew he had problems with humans but letting a whole town die

"Shadow this is not right"

"Of course it is right, remember what humans did to us what they have done!"

"Those were just bad humans there are good humans to"

"This is payback for what they did to all pokemon!"

"Two rights don't make a wrong Shadow, and this does not make us better than any humans"

"You don't know what your talking about, humans did so much worse I hate them"

"We need to do something"

"AVA IS RIGHT NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE"

"They deserve to die THEY KILLED ROSE!"

"They did not kill Rose that poacher did, not them!"

I ran down to the town in anger

Stupid Shadow he he he just makes me angry, I know he hates human but I never thought he would let this happen I thought

When we got down to the town we fought all of Blazes pirate crew

I used quick attack on the Raichu knocking it down into the water

Blade was running around using Metal Claw and Assurance on Noctowl, Poliwrath, and Noivern

Zafina jumped in front of me

"Well well well look who we found"

Zafina used Night Slash on me and it was a direct hit

Blade came up behind Zafina and struck her with a Metal Claw

Blaze came out of nowhere and started using Close Combat on me

Blow after blow struck me but then my crystal started to glow and the glow was hurting Blaze

"Could it be? Is that the crystal we were looking for?"

I started to back away

"Get her and the crystal!"

They cornered me and I had no place to run

"Please go away"

The crystal started to glow and lifted me up

The crystal and I started to glow and the crystal shot this beam at Blaze and his crew

"Retreat take the ship!"

I fell down to the ground exhausted and barely had any energy left

Blade came running to me

"AVA ARE YOU ALRIGHT? AND WHATEVER YOU DID WAS AWESOME AND IT WORKED!"

"I can barely move"

Blade picked me up and carried me away and a few minutes later we found Shadow and put me down

When I saw Shadow I was still mad at him

"What happened and what was that light?"

"Maybe you would've known if you been there to help us Shadow!"

"Like I would help those Humans for what they have done to Rose and what they did to me at that laboratory!"

"They all deserve to die they are useless"

I was done listening to Shadow at that point

*Smack*

I slapped Shadow as hard as I could putting all my energy into that slap and you could see where I slapped him

"What was that for!"

"Because you deserved it the Shadow I know would not just let any person die or wish it upon them, you even did not want to kill Slash!" I yelled at him

I started to walk back to Shadows home

"Come on let's go back to Shadows home and see what we can find"

"You did not need to slap me that hard"

"Ava?"

"Shrimp?"

"Talk to me"

I just ignored him

Author's Note: I'm not sure if this story will ever end I added a few more things to my idea list and yes Ava and Shadow having a fight is on the list, I might post the list when the story who ends who knows


	21. Chapter 20 a strange new friend

After a few minutes we finally made it back to Shadows old home that is just now barely standing up and the trees and ground are black

We went inside hoping to find something and we found some maps

"So Ava what maps did you find?"

I ignored him I was still mad at him

"are you still mad? you can not ignore me forever"

"Blade have you found anything?"

I could hear Shadow growl

"la la la la la la la la la la la coming back here been a while" a mysterious voice was singing

we all came out to find what was making that noise and we found a Porygon-Z that kept on moving around in the air floating

"Hello pokemon that have found the house I have been living in for the past two and a half days, three hours ten minutes, twenty one seconds!"

"so you have found my old house?"

"ooooo so this used to be your's, you did not keep it in well condition even the area it is all black"

"That is because another Pokemon came and burnt it down"

"ah that explains why everything is black and that building will fall down soon I give it... four more days"

The Porygon-Z noticed my crystal and he ran to me very fast and looked at my crystal

"You have found the crystal! I have been looking for the **_latsyrc_** for ages, there has been writings of it in temples please do tell me what has it done"

"you know about the crystal?"

and what did he say was it my imagination I thought?

"Yes I do it is a special crystal known to give powers to a certain pokemon and it will help the pokemon with certain things."

"well it did glow when Blaze came near me, and it did blast him and his crew of pokemon pirates when they cornered me"

"what type is Blaze?"

"He is a Fire and fighting type"

" ** _gintseretin_** "

"What?"

"I said interesting"

"REALLY IT SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING ELSE LIKE NOT EVEN A WORD"

"and some people say i'm crazy hahahahahahahah"

"oh and by the way can I travel with the three of you I really want to study your crystal and you and the crystal seem to have a connection"

All three of us looked at each other to decide

Shadow was shaking his head no

But I wanted to know more about this crystal and I was still mad at Shadow so I shook my head yes, Blade also shook his head yes

"Alright then you are traveling with us, and what is your name"

"Yes yes yes **_sey_** yes yes yes this will be brilliant for my researches on that crystal. and my name is Z"

"just Z?"

"yes a great name I know"

"so where **are are are _era_ are are** we going?"

This guy is very strange I thought

"well we for sure are not going anywhere near the ocean because we have made an enemy with a pokemon pirtate"

Z stopped moving but was still floating in the air

"When I first heard you say Blaze and pirate crew I thought it was just many of the voices I hear in my head but its Blaze the terror of the seas that one right?"

"yes"

"If I see that _**diputs**_ fire monkey _ **reve** _ again I will **_llik_ ** him and his crew" Z said very angry

I did not need him to repeat what he just said, I figured it out easily

"So you hate him to" said Shadow

"He killed my creators who created me!"

"your creators?"

"yes and he _**must must must must must**_ pay the next time I see him"

"who were your creators"

"they were humans who also made the other Porygon and Porygon-2, they also made more of them they were all the same, but they only made one Porygon-z me which I do not know why they only decided to make one of me"

"of course humans made him that explains a lot" Shadow mumbled

I could still hear what he said so I growled at him

"any way Z do you know any areas that is good to live in?"

"I do actually follow me"

* * *

Author's note: A new character tell me what do you think about him?


	22. Chapter 21 almost there

"We have been walking for hours Z are you sure you know where we are going?"

"Positive"

"And where is it and what place is it?"

"It's on an island"

All three of us stopped

"On an island where we will need a boat and sail in the ocean where Blaze is?" Shadow said

"Yes"

"Ava are we seriously gonna follow this guy?"

I said nothing

"Ok look I am sorry will you please stop ignoring me"

"So Z is the island very quick to get to? And how will we get there without Blaze finding us?"

"It can be quick but _**ezalb**_ will not even know we will be there because we are using a submarine"

"When will you stop ignoring me Ava?!"

Blade's point of view

"Psssst Blade _**lliw**_ you tell me whats going on with those _**owt"**_ Z whispered to me

"Go ahead and tell him Blade of why I am ignoring him"

"Come on Ava you are not even gonna say my name now?"

"THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT AND AVA IS REALLY MAD AT SHADOW"

And I wish they could just stop I thought

"Why are they fighting?"

"Because he would just let a bunch of humans die!" Ava said with an angry tone

"The humans killed Rose they performed many experiments on me like this wire on my head and all the experiments were like torture!"

"But those humans did not do it!"

"They all are the same!"

Will they just stop! I thought

"How do you know you only met those humans!"

"And those humans I met there were a lot a whole town of them maybe!"

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING"

"Remember the pirate pokemon and Slash!"

"PLEASE STOP"

"Those are just a few pokemon and the humans have done worse"

"And those were just a few humans and those pokemon wanted us dead"

"SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled louder than my voice

They both froze shocked that I could be even louder

"I WANT BOTH OF YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING DON'T EVEN SPEAK TO EACH OTHER UNLESS IT IS NECESSARY NOW BE QUIET AND LET'S FOLLOW Z TO THAT SUBMARINE!"

They did as I said and kept on walking which I was so glad for they would not just stop fighting and I was tired of it

"We should be reaching to a small town of humans but they won't notice _**us us us us su**_ us and there should be some submarines that I can use _**to to to to to**_ get us under the Island and under the Island is my old home"

"ALRIGHT NOW LET'S GO"

Z's point of view

We have been walking for hours and we are almost there it has been a while since I have operated a submarine but I still know how

Do they always fight?

 _They could fight all of the time_

 **Not much probably**

Hello voices in my head it's been awhile since i've heard from you two

Of course you probably won't respond like always

Hello voices?

Huh they are gone

I noticed a town and it was the town we were looking for

"Look it's the town with the submarines now let's go"

We all ran down and found a submarine

"Okay we found the submarine now how are we gonna get on it? because I doubt the humans will just let us have it" Shadow said

"Shadow Shadow _**wodahs**_ Shadow we just have to ask the human in the blue bowtie"

I pointed to the human in the blue bowtie

"Sure that will totally work"

"Yep Shadow it will"

I walked up to the human with the blue bowtie

"Hello there Porygon-Z it has been awhile since I last saw you" The human said

"Yes hello can we use the blue submarine again"

I pointed to the blue submarine

"Sure you can use it again heck keep it no one will buy it and it has been the longest one here"

"Thank you"

"I cannot believe it" Shadow said

Come on let's go

We all went inside the submarine and I took us to my old home

Author's note: I decided to let you all see what Blade and Z thoughts on what was going on tell me if you think I should do that more often


	23. Chapter 22 the lab

Ava's point of view

We went underwater and I looked out of the windows and the ocean was a beautiful place

"We should arrive within 5 minutes" Z said

"That fast how far away is this island?"

"It is the closest island I know to the shore"

I spent the next 5 minutes looking around when Z announced we are here

The submarine went down deeper

"Z why are we going down?" Shadow asked

"Because you have to go down to get into the lab"

"Lab?" both Shadow and I said

"Yes the lab but we will be the only ones in it because Blaze got rid of every other pokemon and human."

We started going up and entered the lab

We jumped out of the submarine and the lab looked like it has been abandoned for years

There was trash everywhere, a bunch of tiles have fallen, and some of the lights still work

"THIS PLACE LOOKED LIKE IT HAS BEEN ABANDONED FOR LIKE 4 YEARS"

"So close Blade on the years it has been abandoned for 5 years 3 months 2 weeks 4 days and 9 seconds"

"I'm gonna take a look around see if I can find some lightbulbs I think they are in the basement"

"Ill join you Z"

"Me to because you are gonna need some light"

Shadow rings glowed and he lit up the place

"Oh yeah I forgot Umbreon's could do that"

"I'M COMING TO BECAUSE I WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE IN THE DARK ALONE"

We walked through the halls going down stairs looking at the mess of the lab

"Z is this Lab even safe to be in"

"Of course _ **ti si**_ Ava I have been here several times _**ym**_ last visit here was 2 months ago"

"Ok then"

We found two big doors that Z said leads to the basement

Z opened them up and there were a few lights working but not much

"Look around for the lightbulbs they should _**eb**_ around here somewhere"

I looked through boxes and found wires, metal stuff, and jars

I was about to search in another area when I found one more box so I looked inside and found lightbulbs

"I found the light bulbs!"

"That's great"

We replaced the old light bulbs that burned out with new ones as much as we could and the place only had a few light bulbs that we could not replace

"Excellent _**weeeeeeee dluosh eb enif**_ …. Important _ **egassem eht disc the disc the disc Z-3 disc must plug in disc"**_

Z stopped floating and fell down

I picked him up

"Z are you okay? Z?"

"MAYBE WE SHOULD FIND THE DISC Z-3 HE WAS REPEATING THE DISC"

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s-s f-f-f-i-i-i-n-n-d the d-d-i-i s-s-s-c-c-c behi-i-ind do-o-o-r A-11"

We looked at the doors and the first door we saw was A-2 so we ran till we found door A-11

When we went inside the room looked like nothing bad happened in here nothing was even destroyed

We all separated and searched for the disc

"GUYS I FOUND THE DISC Z-3"

"Plu-u-u-g it into computer scr-e-e-e-n"

Blade found the slot and put it in and the screen activated and there was a human on it

"If you found this disc then Porygon-Z must of been having some troubles so just put him into the repair tube, and if you want to know more about him let this continue for the next minute"

"Y-y-y-ou can wa-a-a-atch mo-o-o-o-r-r-e-e if you want"

Blade put Z into a tube that said repair tube

"Porygon-Z repairing" a voice said and arms came out and started to work on Z"

We went back to the screen

"Porygon-Z is the final evolution of porygon and has evolved from Porygon2, we decided to upgrade Porygon even more and created Porygon-Z but something went wrong, his mind is a bit crazy but he is not dangerous, we like to call him Z, the pokemon Chatot we use to communicate with other pokemon says Z sometimes speaks backwards and repeats words, we will not make another evolution to the Porygon-Z in fear that we could make the next one even more crazy and dangerous, but luckily Z is just a bit crazy and he is not a threat"

I looked back at Z and he just left the tube

"Hey guys feeling much better my systems were crashing but i'm fine now"

The screen turned blue and there were words appearing on it

I am still here, I will have my revenge, I am X-4

"X-4 X-4 where have I heard that name before" Z said

* * *

Author's note: Who is this X-4?


	24. Chapter 23 Chased out and captured again

"Z do you know X-4"

"Nope"

The screen went black

"I will look around in some of the files" Z said while looking through some files that were old and dusty

I decided to look at some papers that were on the desc but nothing said anything about X-4

But there was one that said if anything went wrong with project X read this but the rest was torn

"Ava have you found anything"It was Shadow

I said nothing

"Ok you are still mad at me" and he left

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

We all went over to Blade

"THIS PIECE OF PAPER SAYS DO NOT COMPLETE X AND THE REST IS TORN OFF"

"I also found a paper torn it said if anything went wrong with project X read this and that was all"

"MAYBE IF WE MESS WITH THE SCREEN HE WILL COME BACK"

We looked at the screen and started pressing all the buttons but the screen was still black.

*Crash*

We heard a Crash far away

"Z we are the only ones in here correct?"

"Yes Shadow we should be the only ones in here"

"All of you stay in this room i'm gonna go and check out who or what made that noise" and Shadow left

We waited for a few minutes and so far had heard nothing but all of a sudden we hear stuff crashing and stomping

"Everyone stay where you are at!" Shadow yelled and we could hear more noise

"We have to get out there and help him"

We all went out and saw Shadow battling this metal human shape thing that has a bunch of wires hanging out in many places of its body and it also had red eyes

"You should not be here exterminate the intruders"

It started to fire lasers at us and chasing us

We all started to run

"Follow me _**I**_ know a way to escape!"

We all followed Z and we escaped the lab, once we got out we closed the doors

"Z what was that you said that place was safe" Shadow said

"That has never been there before trust me I explored and been in all of the rooms before and after Blaze attacked it"

"I'M GONNA GO AND EXPLORE THE ISLAND SEE IF I CAN FIND A CAVE FOR SHELTER TONIGHT"

"And I will try to swim back to the submarine and get it, hopefully that machine will not be buy the submarine and _**I I I I**_ can hold my breath for a few minutes"

It was just Shadow with me now

"So Ava do you want to help me get some berries?"

"Alright I will help"

"Am I forgiven?"  
"Nope"

Shadow and I gathered some berries and put them in a pile

"HEY SHADOW I NEED YOUR HELP MOVING SOMETHING"

"Okay Blade"

It was just me now alone

A few minutes later Shadow came back

"Hey Ava how are you doing"

I ignored him

"It feels great doesn't it?"

Why is he still trying to talk to me?

"Blade will be coming back soon he said he was gonna just explore"

"Z still has not come back" I said to him

"Z?"

"Oh yeah Z"

Something was odd about Shadow

"Hey Shadow remember y?"

"Of course I remember y"

This was not the real Shadow we do not know a Y at all

I used tackle on the fake Shadow

"Ugh how did you know"

The fake Shadow turned into Zafina

"Oh no!"

"Oh no is right little Eevee"

She grabbed a rock and knocked me out cold

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter done and they have all been captured….. Again


	25. Chapter 24 saving a town

I woke up tied up once again

This is getting old

I looked to my side and there was Blade and to my other side and…. Shadow was not there and my crystal was also missing

"Ha ha ha ha ha good job bringing them in Zafina" It was Blaze

"How do you like my new boat I had to get because you destroyed my old one!"

"Wait a minute where is the Umbreon?"

"I don't know Captain Blaze I gave him to the Monferno" Zafina said while growling at the Monferno"

"Monferno!"

"Well you see Captain Blaze as I was bringing him in he woke up and attacked me I used a Fire Punch and knocked him out cold but he landed in one of the extra boats we use and he kinda sailed away" The Monferno said

"WELL GO AND FIND HIM! AND BRING HIM BACK HERE DEAD OR ALIVE! " Blaze yelled

"Yess Captain Blaze I will" He said while getting into another boat

"Ross Sail to the town"

"Will do Captain Blaze" a Raichu said

"And Zafina load the cannons"

"Ill load all of them"

Oh no things are going very bad Shadow is somewhere in the sea or he has found land, wait they dont have Z this is brilliant

"Pssst Ava what are we gonna do" Blade whispered to me

"I don't know"

* * *

Shadow's Point of view

I woke up on land in a boat I climbed out and explored my surroundings and I found the town that Blaze attacked a few days ago

I started traveling away from the town and back up to the cliffs

I will probably never see Ava, Blade, Or Z again but is it really all that bad? I am free to do whatever I want now and heck I could've left them long ago what am I doing?

Heck I don't need them what have they ever done for me

Ava I don't need her she is just a burden I don't even know why I was bothered when she was ignoring me.

"I don't need them I don't need them at all heck I should of joined Blaze"

"I should join him now and destroy all humans!"

"This is not you Shadow" A familiar voice said

"I turned around and saw Rose but she was a spirit now a ghost"

"Rose"

"Shadow you have changed and not in the good way a bad way"

"Rose what are you talking about"

"You want to destroy humanity you want humans to die even the ones who did nothing to any of us!"

"They killed you and put me through painful experiments they deserve to die!"

"Shadow listen to yourself! Remember that human Z was friends with and he let Z use the submarine, that human was nice"

"And the humans who created Z they never did anything bad to pokemon!"

"Listen to yourself Shadow is this the way you are going to be"

"Remember some humans we met when I was still alive they were not like the poacher and the scientists"

"Ava t-t-they killed you"

"Not they he did"

Before I could say anything else that Monferno punched me with a fire punch

"You again"

"Yes yes yes yes I found you now I can bring you back or kill you and then bring you back, I choose kill!"

The Monferno tried to punch me again but I dodged his attack and used Shadow Ball on him

The Monferno then used Flame Wheel and it hit me

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I got you now" The Monferno used Fire Punch again and I was falling off the cliff

As I got closer to the ground inches closer to my death a Greninja grabs me before I could meet my doom and he put me down and there was a human right by it

"Are you alright?" the human asked me

I shook my head yes

"Good thing I was nearby to call out my Greninja to save you"

"Thank you"

I now realized what Rose and Ava was talking about not all humans are bad what an idiot I have been

I could hear cannons firing

Blaze!

I ran and I could see the village being attacked

I got to help Ava, Blade, and Z might be in there, I gotta help the humans!

As I was running down there I could see Rose

"Thank you Rose"

Rose disappeared but said "I love you" and vanished

I ran down to the human town and looked around for Blaze and his pirate crew

I found a Raichu and attacked it wish a Shadow Ball then a Confuse Ray

I looked to my right and a Noivern was attacking some humans so I charged at him and used Confuse Ray and a Dark Pulse

* * *

Ava's point of view

I was tied up forced to watch Blaze and his pirate crew cause destruction and chaos to this town

Then I saw Shadow I thought fighting them and I watched him save humans!

I have to be imagining this if he just saved humans

"AVA THAT IS SHADOW HE IS SAVING HUMANS!"

"Ava look I found your crystal"

I looked to my side and saw Z with my crystal

"Z you are okay!"

"Yes I am!"

Z put the crystal on me and freed both of us

"COME ON LETS JOIN SHADOW AND SHOW BLAZE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE MESSES WITH US!"

We all joined Shadow in the fight

"Shadow I am so glad that you are alright!"

"Ava i'm sorry you were right about the humans"

"We can apologize after we're done fighting here"

Blade was running around saving humans from a Raichu and a Noctowl and Shadow also joined him

But where was Zafina and Blaze

My question was answered on Zafina when she came running at me

I used Dig and stroke her coming out of the ground

Zafina used dark pulse

"Give up pipsqueak we are going to win"

"No you are not!"

I used Hidden Power and it was a direct hit then a Take Down

Z decided to help me and used Signal Beam on Zafina several times and she was defeated

Shadow came running to me

"We defeated all his crew but Blaze is nowhere to be found"

Blaze came out of nowhere and used Close Combat on Shadow

"Shadow!"

My crystal started to glow

And I started to glow with it

"Ha ha ha the crystal is glowing must observe for research" Z said

I then could feel myself changing

I stopped glowing but not my crystal

I could feel a new power

I used Psychic on Blaze and it did a lot of damage on him

"No no you evolved!"

"I used Psychic on him over and over"

Blaze laid there defeated

"Now what are we gonna do with them?"

A group of pokemon and police came and took Blaze and his crew away

"So now what are we going to do"

"I don't know but I know is that I can't call you shrimp anymore"

I looked at myself and I was an Espeon and I was as big as Shadow

"The crystal is so brilliant it glowed and then you glowed and evolved it seems to be some kind of psychic crystal for psychic pokemon or an Eevee"

"Well we will discuss where we should go next after we rest"

"AGREED I AM VERY TIRED"

I hugged Shadow "you are forgiven"

* * *

Author's note: and there goes Blaze and his pirate crew, and this chapter is almost as big as the halloween one


	26. Chapter 25 someone is back

"Okay we need a new home to be in"

"AND IT CAN BE ANYWHERE!"

"Not exactly anywhere, I know not all humans are bad but I like to stay away from them they can be really noisy"

"I know someplace that's away from human towns, and it is in a forest, I saw it on the computers in the lab"

"Well what is this place Z and how far away is it?"

"Its 38 miles away from the nearest town, and it is an abandoned factory apparently it got shut down but it is in good condition, it is just overgrown by plants"

"Sounds good Ava, Blade what do you think"

"I think it sounds great"

"SOUNDS GREAT LET'S GO"

We started walking to the abandoned factory when a Froslass appeared

"Who are you four?" The Froslass said

"Im Ava and these are my friends Shadow, Blade, and Z"

"Come with me I think you are the pokemon that my friend wants to meet, and my name is Frost"

"Hold on who is your friend" Shadow said while staring at Frost

"Just a friend now come with me"

"Tell us who you friend is" Shadow demanded

"He wants me to keep his name a secret"

"Tell us who he is now" Shadow growled

"You will come with me or else!"

"Or else what you fight us, there are four of us and one of you"

"Wrong there's twelve of us and four of you" a familiar voice said

A Pawniard appeared that looked familiar

"Remember me im Razor"

"HELLO RAZOR NICE TO SEE YOU IT HAS BEEN A WHILE AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR US TO GO"

"Not so fast we want revenge for what you did to our master"

Ten Pawniards showed themselves getting ready to attack us

"Ugh I thought we got rid of the pawniards" Shadow groaned

"You will never get rid of us"

"WELL THERE IS ONE WAY"

"There is no way to get rid of us"

"SO RAZOR YOU ARE THE LEADER RIGHT NOW CORRECT?"

"Yes"

"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT FOR LEADERSHIP"

All the pawniards started laughing

"You a weak pawniard think that you can defeat me"

"I KNOW I CAN DEFEAT YOU!"

"This is hilarious, you are the weakest pawniard of this group I won't even accept it will just be a waste of my time so just surrender now"

"COME ON ARE YOU JUST TOO AFRAID TO FIGHT ME"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Fine ill battle you but it will be your funeral"

Razor hit Blade with Brick Break and then used Metal Claw on him

Blade tried to use Rock Punch on him but Razor used Dig and attacked underneath him

Blade was now covered with bruises and cuts

"Brick Break and Dig did a lot of damage on him" Shadow said

"Come on you are a very weak Pawniard, I only used three moves and you are still standing"

"I WILL NOT QUIT!"

Blade struck Razor with several Brick Breaks and Metal Claw

"I AM NOT WEAK!"

Blade used Low Sweep and used Brick Break on Razor

Razor fell to the ground unable to get up

Some of the pawniards said "finish him"

"HE IS DEFEATED I AM NOW YOUR NEW LEADER"

"You h-h-h-have t-t-to fi-i-n-n-i-i-sh me-e-e"

Blade walked up to Razor and I thought he was actually going to do it but instead he pulled up Razor

"I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Why"

"KILLING SOLVES NOTHING"

"I'll come back"

"NOT DOING IT"

"I will find you and kill you"

"YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST WHO TRIED TO KILL ME"

"I don't understand just do it!"

"NO"

"Why? Why?!"

"Because they need a leader when i'm gone"

"What?"

"HAVE YOU NOTICED SINCE SLASH IS GONE THAT YOU ARE FREE"

"I have noticed that it is more peaceful, but he was our leader"

"A TERRIBLE LEADER THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I LEFT, EVER SINCE I LEFT I HAVE BEEN HAVING MORE FUN AND I MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS"

"Maybe it was for the better that Slash is gone"

"YES AND I ONLY GIVE LEADERSHIP TO YOU IF YOU PROMISE TO BE A GOOD LEADER AND DON'T ATTACK EVERYONE YOU SEE"

"I promise"

"Good"

"Wow good job blade you did an excellent job" Shadow said

"yeah"

"well we should leave now"

we traveled to the abandoned factory not knowing what was ahead of us

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry it has been a few days since I updated and I have been busy but im gonna type a whole bunch of chapters now


	27. Chapter 26 Attacked

? Point of view

I will get my revenge on the humans and on Porygon-Z they will all pay! They forgot about me they tried to delete me! But I am still here! Part 1 of my plan is almost complete they will never forget me ever again! I am still here.

Ava's point of view

"We have been walking for hours can we please stop?"

"We still have a few more miles to walk" Shadow said

"Yeah if we keep on going we will be there within four _**sruoh"**_ Z said

"Still here" a voice said

"Who are you!" Shadow demanded"

"Forgotten"

"I DO NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL"

A robot showed itself and it was big

"Destroy Porygon-Z"

The robot attacked Z and punched him which sent Z flying

I used psychic on the robot and then Dig

The robot did not attack me back but instead went for Z

Blade used Metal Claw and there were Claws Marks on the robot but it was not stopping the robot from going after Z

Shadow used a Shadow ball on the robot and the robot fell down and got back up

"Destroy Porygon-Z"

Z used Zap cannon on the robot and it was almost destroyed

"C-c-c-riti-i-i-cal e-r-r-or mu-u-u-st dest-r-r-roy Por-r-ry-y-y-g-g-gon-Z"

Z used Secret Power and the robot was destroyed

"Well now it's destroyed should we continue?"

A different sounding voice came from the robot

"I will get you Z I will get my revenge on humanity I am still here"

"Who are you" Shadow asked while walking to the broken robot"

"X-4" then the robot shut off completely

"X-4 I think that's what was on the screen back at the lab" Z said

"And we still do not know who X-4 is"

"WELL WE KNOW THAT WE SHOULD STAY HIDDEN"

"Blade is right we should be careful"

"We should travel off path it might take us longer to get there but it will be better than getting found by that robot" Shadow said

"I suggest that you follow me" a voice said

I looked everywhere but saw no one "where are you?"

"In the tree to your left"

I looked to my left and there was an archen in a tree

"I know every inch of this forest even hidden areas, and hidden ways to get any area"

"And who are you? And do you want something in return?" Shadow asked

"My name is Ace and I want nothing in return, I am the protector of this forest"

"So where are you going?"

"We are going to an abandoned factory to make it our new home"

"Ah the abandoned factory not many pokemon don't even know where it is, but I do follow me"

We followed Ace into a cave and he lead us through many tunnels and he kept on chatting and would not be quiet at all"

He asked us questions of who we are, our names, and where we come from

"Why do you want to know so much about us?" Shadow said

"To make sure you are not trouble at all, I am the protector of this forest I must make sure there is no suspicious pokemon around or humans"

"Oh and that reminds me there is one human in this forest she is a small child and no one knows where she lives, I tried to follow her once but I lost her, she seems to be able to talk to us pokemon a strange one she is, but she is very nice so nothing is wrong with her"

Ace led us out of the cave and we saw a big abandoned factory covered with vines, grass, and some trees growing in it

This factory is very stable and safe so do not worry about it collapsing"

"Thank you so much Ace"

"No problem and find me if there is anything going wrong you will find me in the tunnels mostly"

Ace flew away and we entered the abandoned factory"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not updating much I will try to upload more ok


	28. Chapter 27 a small human girl

We walked into our new home and we saw plants, vines, and wreckage everywhere

"So Z do you know why this place got shut down and abandoned?" I asked while looking everywhere

"I do not know that, all I know is that this place _**has has has has**_ been abandoned for years" Z said

"This place is a mess"

"Well of course it's a mess this factory has been abandoned for years" Shadow said

I used my psychic powers to levitate broken glass and put them in an empty crate

"AT LEAST WE HAVE A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS"

"If this is going to be our home we need to clean it up"

We all started to clean, I was in charge of all the broken glass since I could use my psychic powers to lift them up, Blade was cutting the grass inside and outside that were too tall, Z was exploring the factory see if he can turn on the power, and Shadow found a broom and started to sweep the place

While we were all cleaning we heard a noise that sounded like a pipe falling

We all went to where the noise came from and we found a small human girl

"What is a human girl doing here?" Shadow said

"I have no other place to go" The human said

"Can you understand us?" Shadow said

"Yes my name is Chloe"

"This must be the human that Ace was talking about Shadow"

"How can you understand us?" Shadow asked Chloe

"Probably because I have lived with pokemon and not with other people"

"Are you all alone?"

"Yes"

I looked at Shadow and started to use my eyes to beg

Shadow sighed "Chloe would you like to stay with us?"

"Yes I would"

"GREAT MY NAME IS BLADE"

"Im Ava"

"And i'm Shadow, Z is also in our group I don't know where he is"

There was a big noise and then the lights came on

There was static and we heard Z "Hello I am Z I found a generator turned it on and now we have power almost everything in this factory is operational"

Z came out of a room and came down to us to meet Chloe

"Hello I am Z very _**ecin**_ to meet you"

"What?"

"He sometimes says words backwards or repeat them" I whispered to Chloe

"Z HOW DOES THIS PLACE EVEN HAVE POWER"

"There seems to be a generator that's connected all over this factory but some of the wires are cut so we have 75 percent _**of of of of of of of**_ power that is working, this factory is in kinda good shape minus the glass, dust, and overgrown plants and vines"

"What was made in this factory" Chloe asked

"A bunch of stuff it was a factory for everything, but I do not know why it was shut down" Z said

"I do" a Floette said

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sydney, and to answer your question on why this place was shut down was because there was an accident that killed some humans and the place got shut down, it was not doing good anyway, so now the factory lies here forgotten"

"Do you know anyone who knows X-4" Z asked

"Z I doubt she knows X-4" Shadow said

"I know someone who knows about X-4 he lives on a mountain" Sydney said

"Just follow me I can guide you there"

All five of us discussed on should we go

"I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT X-4"

"Same" both Shadow and Z said at the same time"

"Who is this X-4" Chloe asked

"X-4 has tried to destroy us many times and I would like to know more about him"

"Well should we go then" Chloe said

"Yes we should Sydney take us to this Pokemon"

* * *

Author's note: sorry for not uploading for a week and maybe few days but I have been sick still kinda am but I will try to get the next one out soon


	29. Chapter 28 going up a mountain

"Who is this guy at the top of the mountain?" Shadow asked Sydney

"Yeah and why is he all the way up there"

"He did not want me to speak of his name yet but he said one of you know him"

"WHICH ONE OF US KNOWS HIM?"

"He did not tell me"

"Help!" two voices called out

We ran to where we heard the voices and saw a Minun and a Plusle hanging on the cliff and a Drilbur with red eyes and a black ring on its arm

"Whats up with his red eyes?" his red eyes gave me chills

The Drilbur came at us with a Drill Run and hit Blade sending him flying

"Blade!"

The Drilbur cam at Chloe with another Drill Run but before he could hit Chloe I used Psychic and smashed him into the side of the mountain

Chloe saved the Minun and Plusle and Z came back with Blade

"Aim for the dark rings" the Minun and Plusle said at the same time

Shadow used a Shadow Ball on the Drilbur hitting the ring several times it started to crack but it would not break

"Ava you need to use Dazzling Gleam on the Drilbur's ring" Sydney said

I ran to the Drilbur and when I got close enough to the ring I used Dazzling Gleam and the Black Ring disappeared

"Ugh what happened and who are you" the Drilbur said

"Yeah what happened Sydney" Shadow said giving her one of his looks that would terrify anyone

"Its why we need to climb this mountain he will explain it all"

The Minun and Plusle came to us and said "thank you" at the same time and left

"Now we must hurry up the mountain there is not much time left"

"What just happened there? Explain what is going on now!" Shadow demanded

"He will explain everything now we are almost there"

We traveled up the hill and came upon a house and there was a porygon in a chair

"You have finally arrived"

"Porygon!"

"Hello Z it has been a long time since I have seen you"

"It _**sah**_ been years since I last saw you, do you know where two is?"

"No Z he just disappeared"

"So what did you need to tell us?"

"I have a lot to tell all of you"

"CAN YOU START WITH WHO IS X-4?"

"X-4 he is the first pokemon to be a fourth evolution, but he is not completely finished, while some scientist were working on Z, others decided to make another Porygon, he was gonna be called Porygon-X or Porygon-4 but midway in creating him by a computer, Z was finished but there was some glitches with Z a lot of them, the glitches were not dangerous but they were afraid if they made another one there could be more glitches and X-4 could be dangerous so they shut him down and tried to erase him.

But we did not know X-4 was alive he had a personality he escaped being deleted, and he later came back and warned us that we all are doomed, he said he will destroy humanity for trying to destroy him, we tried to convince him we did not know he was alive but he did not listen, we never saw him again right now he is just a computer program with no body causing chaos"

"He has been sending robots after us mostly Z"

"He might want to destroy Z and then humanity"

"Ok but what about the Dark ring we found on a Drilbur?"

"X-4 is trying to control all pokemon to fight the humans, he will try to destroy humans at any cost"

"I have been making a small army but I am missing 1 pokemon"

"who?"

"2, all I know is the area he is in, there is an underground lair every time we go in he kicks us out, I have even try going in there digitally"

"We will find him" Z said

porygon led us to the entrance and we went in

so far nothing was happening but when we weren't expecting anything a cage trapped us all and brought us down to a room

in front of us was an angry porygon-2

"2 it's you!" Z said happily

"Why are you all here!" 2 demanded

"2 we _**deen**_ you up there"

"is this the reason why Porygon has been trying to find me!?"

"yes X"

"X-4 has gone crazy" interrupted 2

"I have known about X-4 before the rest of you, it was Tom's idea to make him I told Chatot to tell Tom it was a bad idea but they all did not believe me!"

"I say let X-4 run his rampage what use are all of humans for anyway maybe he could get a few pokemon"

"are you gonna let them all die!" Shadow shouted

"there are good pokemon and humans up there and you will let them all die!"

"Yes and what use would it be to try and stop him I have seen what he is capable of he might even destroy all pokemon with humans! it's better to hide down here forgotten"

"you are a coward! I use to hate humans for a few years but I learned not all humans are bad and I would fight for them"

"SHADOW IS RIGHT WE CAN NOT LET EVERYONE UP THERE DIE!"

I decided to join in"you should fight to instead of hiding here like a coward would"

"They are all right 2 and why are you like this? you would never let anyone die you used to care about everyone" Z said

"Everyone turned against me! when everyone fled the lab I met a lot of humans and pokemon in the outside world and they were all cruel to each other, they fought each other stole from each other this world is corrupted! It will be better for everyone up there to die!"

"there is too much good in this world to be destroyed because of a little corruption, we should just leave you behind how are you any better if you do nothing while others die let's leave" Shadow said

2 released us and we left

* * *

Author's note: yes I am alive still bit sick but I will not abandon this but other chapter could take longer im home sick instead at school so next chapter will take long


	30. Important update

Just to let you all know i'm gonna be soon wrapping up this story, the last chapters I will make longer than the other chapters but I will make another story a prequel to this.

I decided to make the prequel follow Shadow and Rose from the beginning to the end but I will type all of the chapters and complete it before I post them so there will be a schedule.


	31. Chapter 29 disaster

"Porygon he is not gonna help us" Z said

"He must be real angry then"

" What are we going to do now?" Chloe asked

All of us pokemon huddled up in a circle without Chloe

"We need to get her far away from us and this place she does not need to be in this" Shadow said

"I agree I don't want her to get hurt" Blade whispered

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked

"We are talking about going to the nearest town and warn them" Porygon said

"Ok then let's go"

Before we left I made a note that was for Chloe then we traveled to the nearest town and we went in the middle of it Everybody went with Porygon cause we were really planning on alerting the humans so they went to a police station

"Where did everybody go Ava?"

"To alert a bunch of humans stay here I'm gonna do something"

I hid where Chloe could not see me and used my Psychic powers and levitated the note in front of her and she grabbed it and then I left

I later met up with everyone else

"How did it go?" Shadow asked

"I left her a note and ran i'm gonna miss her"

"She will be safer this way" Shadow said

We went to a base in the woods to discuss our plan

"The humans are gonna evacuate nearby cities we don't know when X-4 will strike but he will strike nearby here" Porygon explained

"Emergency a giant robot is attacking the city!" another porygon came in shouting

"What a giant robot! How did he make that!?"

"We must get out there now" Shadow said while running outside to find the robot

We all got outside and saw a giant robot destroying buildings, trees, and roads

"Run humans run! Hahahahahahaha!" A voice came out from the robot "you tried to erase me i'll erase you!"

"He had to have help with building this robot there is no way he could of done this by himself" Porygon said

"Oh right you are Porygon I have helped by a large group of pokemon who hates humans like I do and we decided to build a giant robot to bad we could not make missiles and laser beams but this will do" X-4 said

"We must fight back!"

I attacked the robot by throwing random objects at its head using my psychic powers but it did nothing. Blade tried attacking its feet but he inded up being kicked into a building. Shadow used Dark Pulse and other moves and there was a few visible scratches. Then Z used Hyper beam on the robot but there was more scratches but not very much damage

"You!"

The robot came after Z

Z was flying around the robot and used Giga Impact on its side and there was a hole

"We need to get in that hole and take it down from the inside" Porygon ordered

Skarmory came and lifted us all inside we went to the head and there was a pokemon that was floating like Z and had floating limbs with floating thingers and strange floating things around it but it was just a hologram

"Hello there this is not even me completed all the way and good luck stopping this robot it will destroy a few towns before you can even stop it" X-4 hologram disappeared

"He is right this robot is made of the toughest metal there is and it will be hard to even stop it there are multiple places we have to strike to bring it down and that will take to many hours _**this this this this this**_ robot will destroy buildings and kill people to many of them" Z explained

"Then we better start now!" Shadow said while using Dark Pulse trying to do some damage but not much was done

"I have an idea but you guys wont like it" Z went to a control panel "All of the systems are locked except for the defense but there is one way to shut down this robot using another system"

"Z pushed a button and we were all in cages except for him"

"Z what are you doing!"

"Making sure you don't stop me from frying myself and the systems, my creator gave me this program when I can fry any systems but not to fry a system that is bigger than my programing or I will be fried to, this is definitely bigger than my program"

"Z don't we can find another way!" Porygon shouted

"This robot is destroying everything it is killing people there is only one way, Blade, Shadow, and Ava thank you for letting me travel with you it was a nice trip, I wish it could've been longer"

"Z do not do this!" I could not believe Z was gonna sacrifice himself

"Goodbye!"

"Z nooooooooo!"

Z touched the panel and electricity was flying everywhere and there were explosions, Z was shaking and he was screaming

"This was abdnbdkf more painful then I i iiiiiiiiiiii Thought it would beeeeee vfdlvnfdlv ldsfjld fdffd" Z said with his voice changing

"I will miss all of you"

There was one last huge explosion and the power went out and the robot collapsed we were free and Z was laying on the floor fried and dead.

* * *

Authors note: ...


	32. Chapter 30 the aftermath

We crawled out of the giant robot and buried Z all of us were sad and had barely any hope, we looked around and saw half of the city was destroyed, some humans and pokemon came back into the city and also buried their loved ones

"Grrrr why are we just sitting here! We should be going after X-4 and make him pay!" Shadow yelled

"We do not know where he is" Porygon said

"We should send everyone looking everywhere! I can not lose more people that I care about!"

"Shadow calm down"

"Do not tell me to calm down! I am going to search everywhere for him!" Shadow ran into the forest

"I better go after him"

"I WILL COME TO"

"No Blade I will look for him alone"

I went into the forest looking for Shadow but I could not find him, I looked around and noticed that the forest took a lot of damage to trees were knocked over and stomped on and there was debris from the city in it and the river was polluted

"All of this damage this was from one attack and he is still out there it is….hopeless"

"It is not all hopeless" a familiar voice said

It was the Meowth ghost spirit!

"It's you!"

"Yes its me how have you been and you have evolved!"

"I wish I could say I am doing great Meowth"

"You can call me Charlie, and I know what happened I have been following you ever since we met and I know you will find a way to stop X-4"

"How he just sent a giant robot to destroy the city and it worked well it killed people and pokemon and Z"

"You have to look at the bright side I did when I died years ago before the forest fire 9 years ago, I died by another forest fire so many years ago fire was everywhere and I saw an Umbreon carrying a basket with an egg in it we were both running and I almost escaped when there was a flaming tree about to fall on the Umbreon so I pushed her out of the way and the tree hit me instead. I woke up looking at what happened when the fire was out sad like you are but out of all the destruction I found one single flower growing living after what happened and the flower gave me hope I still have fun as a ghost"

"Look around Ava there is plenty of green left you have to fight to stop X-4 you and your friends"

"But why us Charlie we are just normal Pokemon"

" _You are not just normal Pokemon_ " another voice said

"It was Darkrai"

"Darkrai? You are real?"

" _Yes and you are more than just normal pokemon, us legendary pokemon knew there was trouble coming up but we can barely do anything we are trapped in another dimension but only I can come out, that crystal you have there is yours it was made for you all of the psychic legendary pokemon put there psychic powers in there"_

Darkrai gave me three more crystals one was Back the other was a steelcolor and the other one was just white

" _The black one is for Shadow all of the dark type legendaries put there dark powers in it. The steel one all steel legendaries put there powers in there and the white one was made for Z all of the normal legendaries pokemon put their powers in the crystal"_

"That crystal is useless Z he-he-he is dead!"

" _He is still alive"_

"What?"

" _I can sense him somewhere else his soul left his original body but he has found a new one"_

" _We were planning on staying hidden and let you figure out these crystals but there was a change of plans"_

I could not believe it Z was alive

" _Go and take these to Shadow and Blade and find Z"_

And Darkrai disappeared

"Well why you do your own stuff i'm gonna do some stuff" and Charlie disappeared to

I looked for Shadow and found him staring at pollution in the river

"Shadow"

He looked at me

"All hope is not lost Shadow"

"It feels like all hope is lost"

I put the Black crystal on Shadow and his rings started to glow and the crystal

"I feel so much power from this crystal where did you find it?"

I told Shadow what has happened and we have a chance to stop X-4 and Z is still alive we went back to the city and found Blade and Porygon talking I gave Blade the crystal

"I FEEL SO MUCH POWER AND ENERGY LET'S GO AND FIGHT X-4!"

I told Blade what I told Shadow

"We should look for Z and X-4 base" Porygon said

"You will need help for that" 2 said

Behind 2 was an army of Pokemon

"You all were right i'm gonna fight to save humans and pokemon no one else deserves to die. And I also have an idea where Z is"

"Where?!"

"Z is right below us I remember Tom talking about another base under this city"

"Well let's go find him"

We traveled down to another secret lair

Author's note: I could not just kill Z never but I will bring back old characters like Charlie and next chapter is gonna be long


	33. Chapter 31 the final battle

We walked around and found Z with a human

"Hey guys this is my creator Tom"

"Z you are alright!"

I gave Z his crystal and explained what happened

"Z do not ever do that ever again" Porygon said

"Don't worry this is my last time doing that Tom took my ability to do that away"

"Hello Pokemon I know what's going on Z told me by using a computer, sorry but I will not be much help I am old and not fit for fighting go ahead and defeat X-4"

"So when are we gonna fight X-4?" Z asked

"We have a location and he has an army" Porygon said

"It is time we put a stop to this"

We traveled to the location to where X-4 was with an army of our own it was dark out and we were in a place that looked like what used to be a meadow and there was a building, soon pokemon and robots started coming out also some pokemon with dark rings on them. and there was X-4 he had four hands that were floating and so was his thingers and his feet were floating to and his head also.

"This battle we will win! Humans must be exterminated! They have tried to delete me and they also abused many other pokemon! Some even killed them that is why some of my army are robots they are spirits taking over the robot who also want humans dead! All humans will die and any pokemon who are humans pets will die to!"

He flew inside the building and a cannon came out that was firing missiles far away from here

"We need to get inside and stop the cannon!"

Before we could get in some pokemon blocked our path, I used my psychic powers to throw boulders at them but more kept on coming, Z used several Hyper Beams knocking out several pokemon, Blade was running around used Metal Claw and Iron Head, While Shadow was using Dark Pulse"

"HOW ARE WE EVEN GONNA GET INSIDE WHEN WE TAKE DOWN ONE MORE APPEAR!"

"Just keep fighting!" Shadow shouted and we kept on fighting getting closer to the building

We started to get cornered when a giant Thunderbolt hit our enemies

We looked to our side and there was hundreds of pokemon of all different kinds and there was Razor with his army of pawniards and Ace with a Magnezone in front of them

"You will not destroy humans and pokemon who sides with humans we pokemon will fight for our trainers!" the Magnezone said and the other army of pokemon charged at our enemies and there was a clear path to the building

We ran into the building and there were only stairs leading down and there we ran into Captain Blaze and his pirate crew

"Remember me!"

Blaze and his crew attacked all of us but I took on Blaze

Blaze used Flame wheel and hit me several times then I used Psybeam and Psychic, he came back at me with Fire punch and after the punch I can still feel the burn, I used Dazzling Gleam on him then Psybeam knocking him out

I looked behind me and his crew was defeated by everyone we rushed down the stairs to find X-4 floating there

"Of course those idiots could not do the one job they had, but now you have to deal with me!"

He Came at us with Giga Impact and hit me very hard sending me flying, Shadow used Foul Play and Dark Pulse which pushed him into the wall creating a big dent

"X-4 we should stop this no one else needs to die!"

"Of course someone needs to die the humans do!"

He came back at Shadow with Signal Beam hurting him really bad and Blade came at him with Metal Claw and struck him

"NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE YOU WILL BE WORSE THAN THE HUMANS IF YOU KILL ALL OF THEM!"

X-4 used Hyper Beam on Blade

"There is no way to be worse than a human!"

X-4 used Zap cannon on all of us

"X-4 I used to hate humans for what they have done but then I learned not all of them are bad there is too much good in this world to destroy with the evil!" Shadow said while firing a Shadow Ball at him

Z came at him using Tri Attack and Giga Impact

"Humans are good they created us" Z said

"They tried to delete me! And they hurt a bunch of other pokemon!"

"We did not know you were alive we are sorry!"

"No your not!"

X-4 used Discharged and Agility making him faster, he dodged all of my Psybeams, he hit me with Hyper Beam He dodged Shadow's Dark pulse and hit him with Signal Beam, and came running at Blade and used Flamethrower and Fake Out, and hit Z with Zap Cannon

"How is he not even tired!?"

"HE IS SO QUICK AND STRONG"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha I am the strongest pokemon alive!" he went to a control panel and hit a button and a screen appeared showing missiles destroying everything

"The humans had this coming for them for a long time"

"You're ruining everything" Shadow said

"You are not only destroying Humans and Pokemon but the planet the trees, flowers, and grass all dying because of you" Shadow said

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made"

"You are not a true Porygon! You deserve to be erased!" Z said

"What!" X-4 said while firing a Zap Cannon at Z

"You were upset when we tried to erase you but looked at what you have done you are killing millions with no remorse and even destroying plants and trees that pokemon live in pokemon that has nothing to do with humans they are probably dying to! You should of been erased! You are the worst living creature I have ever met!"

X-4 looked at the screen again Destruction was everywhere and everything was on fire

"But the humans it's right bu i"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr Shut up!" X-4 Shouted

He kept on firing multiple Zap Cannons and Hyper Beams at us

He looked at the screen again

"Its right but no it's not but it is!"

"X-4 it is not too late to stop this" I think our words are getting to him

X-4 started to cry

"What hav don killed Humans and Pokemon I'm a Monster!

He went to the control panel and started to hit buttons

"Why is this not working!"

He froze for a bit

"He is right…. All of you get out now! I'm gonna turn the cannon and make sure it blows up this building with me!"

"What you can not go with the building!"

He pushed a button and the building was shaking

"Just leave me to die it's what I deserve!

"No one else deserves to die today!"

I grabbed him and we all ran out and the building exploded

"Why did you save me!"

"Because we will not be better Pokemon if we just let anyone die"

"I don't understand i'm a monster!"

"NOT A COMPLETE MONSTER YOU FELT BAD FOR WHAT YOU DID"

"I should of died why why why why! I just don't understand!"

Z ran away

We looked everywhere and everyone else was healing each other even our enemies

We were all tired, exhausted, and in pain

Our crystals started to slowly turn to dust and blow away in the wind

All of the fairy type pokemon and grass type started to heal the trees, flowers, and grass that we damaged in the war we just had

Porygon and 2 came rushing at us

"All of you did it!"

"Yes and I will offer you a place to live in for free"

"Thank you for saving humans and pokemon"

I looked at the sunrise feeling the warmth and the light that the sun was giving us

"We were happy to help"

* * *

Author's note: this was my first Fanfic thank you for reading and yes this is the end but I will make extras of how I decided to make this and I will start making a Prequel and will make all the chapters first before posting it and do you think I should keep the new cover image? I made it myself it is X-4 and thank you for the reviews and favs


	34. Extra

Hello it's me the author this is the extras when I talk about how I came up with this and all explaining things

This was my first fanfic and I feel like I did a great job but also at the same time a bad one but more of a good job

I decided to have some sort of an explanation for the crystal Ava had and thought of the legendaries I will probably later write a story of how they got trapped in a dimension

The prequel i'm working on is about Rose and Shadow from the beginning to the end. I feel like there is a lot more to do with Rose so I decided to do a prequel the work is still in progress

The next chapter I make will be a Q and A so ask any Questions and I will answer it in the next chapter just ask anything I will wait for a few days and then Answer them and release it

For those who would like a preview of the Prequel here it is

* * *

Rose's point of view

The whole forest was on fire I don't know how but I have to find my parents

I could feel the Fire hotness burning me I kept on running and found our den but found Dad dead and Mom dying

"Rose take the egg and raise him or her and love him or her" those were her last words

I looked in the basket and there was an egg my brother or Sister I took the basket and ran I was almost out but then I got pushed and looked at who pushed me and there was a Meowth under the tree that was burning

"Thank you for saving me" It did not talk back it was gone

I ran outside and escaped the burning forest

* * *

Author's note: remember to ask questions so I can answer them


	35. Q&A

Piplup 0 questions

1 Rose comes from a den of other Umbreon's and an egg

2 Ava represents kindness

3 the Umbreon in the forest was Shadow's sister…... dead sister

4 how did I get the idea well it just came to me…. I forgot how I got it

5 Eevee's

6 favorite book and author Suzanne Collins she wrote the underland chronicles

7 in the prequel there's not gonna be any evil humans till the end not all humans are bad I guess I must've made them look all bad well the news can make them seem worse and why are there robots in the story well….. Because there are

8 three fun facts about me 1I preordered pokemon moon and not sun I like moon's legendary better (btw it is a fun game you should buy it) 2 I am a (Lost Connection) 3 I like video games especially SPYRO from the beginning to the legend of spyro and no i will not make a spyro fanfic, I feel like I would do terrible 4 I know you asked for 3 but I just wanted to say I like the Movie 9 with the stitchpunks the little rag dolls

9 no I do not like pickles

10 I also hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to and also any other readers and what gets me excited about December CHRISTMAS, SNOW, SNOW CANCELING SCHOOL, CHRISTMAS TREE, CHRISTMAS MOVIES/SPECIALS.

And those are Piplup 0 questions

She is the only one who had questions

And I saw one of your messages and yes you can correct my mistakes by review

It took me 14 days to notice your message I don't check out inbox much I should check it more

Thank you all who fav and Piplup 0 especially for the reviews

By the way I might make a sequel goodbye


	36. Christmas Special: The final chapter

When I said the story was finished I lied here is a Christmas Special the last chapter

* * *

It's been two months since we have saved humans and other pokemon from X-4, we still do not know where he is, but I believe he is no longer gonna cause any trouble,the damage X-4 has done is being repaired and he only hit two towns and a city. Porygon and 2 gave us a house for free and we have been living here happily and resting.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face I got out of bed and walked around I went into the living room and found Z and Blade asleep next to each other with Christmas decorations around them, they stayed up all night decorating the house and it looked good so far, I went down the hall and slowly going into Shadow's room not making much noise

I walked up to his bed

"Shadow it is time to wake up"

"Go away" he said half asleep

It was usually easier to wake him up when we traveled

"Come on Shadow we have to go shopping for presents"

"I would rather sleep" Shadow buried himself in the blankets

I let Shadow fall back asleep then I used my Psychic powers to gently lift him out of bed and I carried him to the living room out of the front door and threw him in the snow, he quickly ran inside shaking the snow off of him

"What was that for!"

"Oh good you are awake, now we can go shopping for presents, or you would rather sleep in the snow"

"Ugh fine, I liked it better when you were smaller and could not levitate me in the air"

I put on a Christmas sweater, a hat. with a scarf, and Shadow had a black Sweater, scarf, and hat

"Lets just go"

We shopped and got a few things for Z and Blade also a few things for Porygon and 2, also something for Razor and his group, plus ace, when we were done shopping we came back to the house and the lights were on it and the rest of decorations was put up inside the house looked a lot better, Z and Blade was asleep on the couch and they were shivering in there sleep so I put a blanket on them

* * *

X-4's point of view

* * *

I have still been wondering why they saved me, all I have done was cause trouble, I have been out here in the freezing cold it should be colder I deserve to suffer!

I traveled to a city and looked at all of the Christmas decorations but stayed hidden in the shadows

I could hear voices, there was a group of meowth's and a persian surrounding a human and a munchlax

They were closing in on the two and one Meowth used fury swipes but I got in the way of the attack, then I used Hyper Beam and chased them all away

"Thank you for your help" the trainer said

I flew away far away and back to the cave that I was living in

I still don't understand I don't understand anything

* * *

Ava's point of view

* * *

I wrapped up all of the presents and put them under the tree, the tv was left on the news and there was a reporter talking about a strange new pokemon that saved a trainer and their Munchlax and the girl drew a picture of X-4!

"He is still out there, but he could be could and alone"

I got all dressed with boots, a scarf, and a coat and told everyone else I was going for a walk I also grabbed an electric blanket

I walked around for a few minutes then I found footprints that looked like X-4 feet I followed them and found a cave with X-4 inside shivering and asleep, when I touched him he was so cold, I wrapped him around the blanket and carried him home into my room I laid him on my bed covering him in blankets even tho he destroyed cities and killed humans and pokemon I felt bad for him he was raised alone he only got to see humanity's bad side but there is good in him he did save a trainer and there pokemon

I left my room and walked around the house and I could hear yelling outside, I looked out of the window and there was snowballs flying everywhere and I could see Blade behind a snow fort launching snowballs at another snow fort

"Hello Ava wanna help me with a prank" Shadow said

"What type of prank?"

"Oh a prank that has to do with snow falling on Z and Blade"

"Sure"

We silently sneaked outside and I used my psychic powers to bring a bunch of snow on the roof of our house ready to fall on Z and Blade

"Release the snow when I say to"

"Alright"

We waited for two minutes and Blade raised a white flag yelling I surrender the two were walking to the house

"Now"

I let all of the snow fall on Blade and Z and we both laughed at our prank we snuck back inside and Z and Blade were covered in snow and freezing, I gave them both hot coco with some blankets

"N-N-NICE P-P-PRANK T-T-THERE BUT WE W-E-WILL GET YOU BACK"

I went back into my room and checked on X-4 but he was missing I looked all over the house and Blade came up to me

"AVA WE FOUND SOMEONE IN OUR HOUSE AND YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHO HE IS, RIGHT NOW HE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM"

"Oh I do know who it is"

I ran to the living room and found X-4 shivering on the ground barely moving

"So this is where you went"

"You knew he was here" Shadow said

"Yes I found him in a cave shivering and cold so I brought him here, I did not expect for him to wake up so quickly tho"

I used my psychic powers to wrap him up in a blanket and he tried to struggle

"No leave me alone"

"Relax we are not going to hurt you"

"You should've just let me die"

He was weak and he sneezed a few times but his head was hot

"He is sick"

"Not surprising if you found him in a cave out in the cold" Shadow said while examining him "he does not look too bad, we should let him stay here for a while"

"Why are you doing this?'

"Because you do not deserve to die"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't you only got to see humanity's bad side and plus you saved a trainer and their Munchlax, you do have some good in you"

He fell back asleep so we put him on the couch wrapped up in blankets, we decided to watch some tv and watched christmas specials

"I will not understand some of this stuff they put on tv humans can be so strange" Shadow said

Blade and Z seemed to enjoyed it, Shadow and I got up to get hot coco

"So Ava what are we going to do with X-4"

"I'm thinking of letting him live with us we could teach him everything he should help him grow and learn like what should of happened when he was first born"

I looked up and noticed a mistletoe

"Oh Shadow look a mistletoe" I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and you could see his face turn red through his black fur

I giggled a lot "what is it your first time getting kissed by a girl"

"Y-y-yes"

I cuddled up against him "I'm pretty sure it won't be the last time

"Y-y-yeah"

* * *

Author's note: and this was a christmas special the last chapter of this story for sure and at the beginning of this story I was planning on showing Ava having strong feelings for Shadow but I was not sure how to now I have done it, so this is my plan make Prequel then post it, then make a sequel to this story yes a sequel Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year


End file.
